Haven City
by Chayse-man
Summary: 2019, The world is full of flesh eating zombies, and humanity is all but extinct. Only a few pockets of humanity remains. Of them, the largest is Haven. A large by zombie apocalypse standards city. It's best defense against the zombie scourge, The Exterminators. Of them The top team is Alpha Team. This is their story. Though it is a DOTD fanfic, all charcters OCs. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Preface: 2019, and the world, has gone to hell. In 2012, military scientists attempted to create a drug that would enhance their soldiers' physical attributes. The drug worked well with the soldiers DNA, too well. The drug caused them to revert to their most primal instincts, causing them to attack and kill other personal. What was worse was that the drug acted as a tool to reanimate killed subjects, also turning _them_ into savage beasts.

What was disturbing was, after further examination of their bodies, the subjects turned out to have died shortly after the drug had been administered. The subjects were terminated and the drug was shelved, a decision that would soon bring chaos and destruction. In 2013, the drug was stolen and released upon the general public, "infecting" millions within the first hour. In a few months, humanity fell.

Only a few pockets of civilization remain, among them is the most successful, Haven. Haven, a "city" with a population of 25,000, is the largest pocket of humanity. It's leader, Annalise Davids, created an elite organization of "exterminators", an organization created for the sole purpose of "exterminating" infected to help widen the boundaries of Haven.

April 2nd, 2019

Ruins of Lincoln, Nebraska

The dark and damp halls reeked with the stench of mutilated bodies, and the moans of pain and agony were all that one prisoner could hear. The prisoner, was none other than Kevin Conrad, and the patch on his shoulder meant one thing, HE, was a member of the Exterminators Alpha team. Though he still wondered how he'd got talked into this mess. Then he remembered.

_"Are you sure about this Dexter?" Asked the alpha team marksman. "This seems...I don't know, risky, and well, I don't wanna do this." Kevin looked to his superior, who shrugged._

_"I don't know what to tell you Kevin," He replied, "It isn't really my decision. It's Cash's. And he wants you to be our little Mole."_

_"Why can't you do it? You are the stealth, recon, and hand to hand combat specialist, you would have a way easier time with this than me, so couldn't you do it?" Kevin asked his hooded superior, who shook his head, even though he couldn't really see them, Due to Dexter's mask, Kevin knew there was some sadness in Dex's eyes. _

_After a sigh, Dexter spoke."Look," He began, "If it were up to me, yeah I would, in a heartbeat. You know I live for that shit, but Cash's orders are Cash's orders. You know as well as I do, once he makes his mind up, he sticks with it. It's his best and his worst quality. __But, Cash has a job for me to do, and what it is, I have no clue._

_"But hey," He said with some joy in his tone, "You are one of my best students, and I know you'll do well." _

_Kevin's superior put a supportive hand on Kevin's shoulder, and took his leave, leaving Kevin to look through his mission file. With a sigh, Kevin put the files away and left to prepare himself. After all, the chopper was leaving within the hour. As Kevin walked into the armory, he noticed fellow team member, Missy entering Dexter's dojo for a training session. As she entered, Kevin couldn't help but stare at her, she was gorgeous, but he caught himself before anyone, god forbid Missy, noticed. It was no secret he had a thing for her, and he'd been meaning to ask her out, and he had a few ideas, but planning would have to wait, he had a job to prepare for._

_ "My babies!" He exclaimed in thought to himself. The "Babies" he was referring to we're twin Smith and Wesson M500 magnums. Custom engraving into the barrels, chambers, and stocks, along with laser sights, these were the real deal when it came to firearms. Sure that was a lot of firepower for two hands, but Kevin was no slouch. He spent hours in the gym, at the targeting range, and in the training facility to hone his skills. And he was good, almost perfect in fact. His accuracy and knowledge of guns made him the perfect marksman. Kevin quickly put us flak jacket on over his black long-sleeve shirt and his holster harness. Sliding the magnums into their respective holsters, Kevin made his way towards his locker. When he arrived, he noticed alpha teams second in command and explosives expert, Chance Crowley. Crowley, as he liked to be called, was an-ex navy seal, who was cold and ruthless when it came to the infected. His tactics were vicious, his skills, amazing, and his intelligence, off the charts. Crowley, was not a man to fuck with. _

_"Kevin!" Called the SIC, "I hear you got a special assignment from Cash."_

_"Yeah," Replied the marksman, "stealth operation." Immediately, the SIC, shook his head, he knew that wasn't Kevin's specialty, but he wasn't one to question Cash's judgment, Crowley respected him to much._

_"Well..." Said Crowley, trying to think of something meaningful to say, but instead, he just patted the marksman on his shoulder and left. Feelings weren't his style. Kevin sighed as his superior left. With a shake of his head, Kevin clipped on his gun belt, with two holsters, then his thigh holster, and finally, his rifle harness. He then trekked to the armory, and while he wasn't paying attention, ran into Missy, knocking her onto the ground._

_"Hey Assho-", She paused, "Oh! Kev! I didn't see you there! Obviously ya didn't see me so...?". She held out her hand as a gesture for Kevin to help her up. With a quick glance at his magnums, she smirked._

_"Cash gave you an assignment?" she cooed. The marksman gulped._

_"Y-Yeah. Stealth ops. Not my thing, but I guess he has his reasons." He replied._

_"Oh well," She sighed. "Cash always has a reason, but...be careful okay? Stealth ain't your style, so, just be careful, okay?" _

_"Yeah, missy. I'll be careful."_

If only he had.

"Fuck!" Thought Kevin. "I knew I wasn't cut out for all this stealth bullshit! Now these religious sociopaths are gonna fucking crucify me or some shit! Fuck!". His thoughts were interrupted when his cell door opened, illuminating the cell.

"Get him." Said a gruff voice, "It's time to teach out _guest_, a lesson."

Two figures emerged from the light, roughly grabbing Kevin by his hair, then shoving him out of the cell. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, Kevin looked to see himself at the feet of the head security guard of the compound. "Gods Palace", as they called it. Yeah, sure was a palace. The halls were filled with screams of agony and the smell of rotting flesh. These nut jobs found pleasure in torturing "heathens", or people who would not submit to the unyielding "laws" given to these monsters by, supposedly, God himself. These people were far from God's children. Kevin highly doubted that God existed, but if he did, he didn't want people to be treated like livestock at the slaughterhouse. An opinion Kevin had mistakenly voiced when he was captured by the security force. For that, Kevin got an uppercut to the chin, and a boot to the face. The guards voice broke through Kevin's "wall".

"So," He began, "Have you seen the error of your heathen ways, Boy?"

"Nah," Began Kevin, "I'm good. Oh and by the way, enough with the whole 'boy' thing. I'm twenty-two. I think I have outgrown the term,' boy.'" The guard growled in disapproval. He then swiftly backhanded him across the face.

"Then you will die in town square like the dog you are!" He roared.

"Hey, hey, hey," Said Kevin calmly, "Not so loud man, I can still hear out of this one." Kevin then raised his hands and brushed aside his long brown hair, and pointed to his left ear. The guard backhanded him again, and roughly brought him to his feet. While he was being dragged out, a small elderly man ran to the guard.

"Williamson!" He squeaked, "I need to measure him! For his coffin." The guard towered above the man, and moved aside.

"Very well." he said begrudgingly. The coffin-maker quickly strode to Kevin with measuring tape.

"If you please gentleman," Said the coffin-maker, "He needs to stand straight up."

"No problem." Said one of the guards, "STAND UP!" Kevin did as told.

"Hmm," Began the coffin-maker, "about Five feet, nine inches. Athletic build, Id say, between one hundred and sixty to one hundred and eighty pounds."

"one-seventy-seven." Corrected Kevin. The coffin-maker glared at the marksman.

"Thank you." He said coldly. As he began to walk away, he heard Kevin speak.

"No problem, shorty." This caused the two lower guards to laugh, until the Head guard glared at them, and punched Kevin into the gut. Kevin let out a grunt of pain, and dropped to his knees.

"Now," Growled the guard, "IF there are no more distractions, let us continue on." With that, the guards dragged Kevin to town square. The roaring crowds and the megaphone told Kevin they were close.

"Now, Loyal subjects of God," Spoke the man at the podium, "WE bring you another heathen, an agent of Satan himself!" The crowed booed and voiced their opinions as to what Kevin's should be. The man, who was in fact the head priest of this horrible place, raised a hand to silence the angry masses.

"But now," He began, "We will eradicate this monstrosity once and for all! Bring in Gabriel!"

"Gabriel," Thought Kevin, 'Who the fuck is 'Gabriel'?"

He would soon find out, to his horror, that 'Gabriel', was not a who, but a what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April 2nd, 2019

"Who the hell is Gabriel?" Thought Kevin, "And why is the crowd cheering his name?". The marksman had many things going through his head, such as this "Gabriel", how he was going to get out of this situation, and why the ground was trembling. That, was new. As trembling grew stronger, so did the cheers of the crowds. Kevin only hoped that this occurrence and this "Gabriel" weren't related. The guards must have noticed Kevin's anticipation, as they roughly seized him and led him to a makeshift chopping block.

"So they're gonna behead me?" Thought Kevin, "Spectacular.". His thoughts were interrupted, as one of the guards grabbed him by his hair and shoved is head onto the chopping block.

"Why so rough, guys?" Asked the marksman, "There seems to be too much hostility with you guys, having personal problems are we?".

"Defiant and humorous until the end," Began the priest, "I could respect that. But it would be wise to silence yourself, boy, or we will make this as painful possible.".

"Oh please," Began Kevin, "You guys are gonna behead me, what else can you possibly do?". With a nod from the priest, the head guard stomped on Kevin's ankle, causing him to howl in pain. The priest seemed pleased to hear Kevin's cries of agony, for he had a sick smile on his face.

"Now you see boy," Said the priest, "Now you see what awaits you in the fiery pits of hell! An eternity of Agony awaits this sinning Heathen!". The last line was directed to the crowd, which was answered with cheers from the angry masses. Kevin's plans for escape were slowly slipping from his grasp. He was trying desperately to find a sign of his teammates anywhere in the complex. His hope for a rescue was also beginning to fade.

"Dex, Missy, where are you guys?" He thought.

He had no idea that they were just around the corner.

_April 2__nd__, 2019_

_Alpha Team member Dexter Bradley quickly made his way to Cash's office, his superior had made it urgent that he arrive ASAP, and Dexter was also under the threat of a court martial, so Dexter had a reason to be in a hurry. When he arrived, he noticed that Cash was talking to someone, instead of entering the office, he stood by the door and waited. The voice that Cash was speaking with sounded feminine, snaky, and impatient. Missy. There was another voice, and Dexter could only assume it was Missy's partner, Baxter._

"_So, let me get this straight," Remarked Missy, "You want Baxter and I to go undercover and locate prisoners, at God's Palace?"_

"_Yes, Missy, I do." Sighed Cash, "I'd think you and Bax would be up to it, if not, I can assign Marco and Lia."_

"_No, no, no." Replied Missy, "We'll take the mission. But 'God's Palace' and 'survivors'? Those three words are never in the same sentence. Those sociopaths kill everyone that they deem as 'Heathens'."_

"_Not to mention," Said Baxter finally speaking up, "They tend to find joy in torturing the poor souls that are stupid enough to fake being 'religious.' They find out we're fake, well, after we leave, you might as well make us some headstones and begin planning our funerals."_

"_I know the risks, Baxter." Growled Cash, his temper beginning to rise, "That is why I'm sending you two in. You two are my best 'spies', you both know how to con your way into anyone's circle, and you have done it time after time. So forgive me, if I don't share your high level of concern especially if I know you both are coming back alive. So, instead of questioning my orders, I'd go prepare for your mission however you two do so, and I will see you when you get back. You are both now dismissed."_

_The two alpha team members glanced at each other and shrugged, as they took their leave. Upon exiting, Missy noticed her combat trainer, and friend, Dexter leaning against the wall._

"_Dex, what brings you here?" Asked Missy._

"_Same as you most likely." Dex replied, "Cash probably has a job for me. So, you guys pulled 'spy' duty eh?"_

"_Yeah," Said Missy while rolling her eyes, "Why does it seem like you and Kev get all the good operations?"_

"_Because we are the best." Replied her hooded superior with a chuckle._

"_Smartass." Replied Missy with a grin._

"_I'd watch it," Warned Dex in a sarcastic tone, "I'm your hand-to-hand trainer, I can make your life a living hell in training."_

"_HA!" Laughed Missy. "I look forward to it, speaking of training, what are we doing to day?"_

"_Well, we are focusing on the third discipline of ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, which is sword techniques. One of my specialties.". This revelation was met with a groan._

"_Why that?" asked Missy, "You know I'm no good with swords."_

"_Which is why we are learning this, yes?" Said Dex in a mocking tone, "So quit whining, and I will meet up with you shortly."_

"_Fine." Groaned Missy as she trudged away. Dexter watched her storm off, and with a shake of his head, entered Cash's office._

"_Mornin' chief!" Boomed Dex, "You wanted to see me?". The alpha team leader seemed unfazed by Dexter's loudness as he did not stir from his position at the window._

"_Yes, Dex, I did." Said Cash, "Now take a seat.". The team leader swiftly turned his gaze from the window to Dex, and pulled out three files, and handed one to Dex._

"_Where are you sending me and Kev?" Asked Dexter, leaning forward._

"_You will be partnered with someone else this time." This caused Dexter's happy tone to dim substantially._

"_What do you mean?" Asked Dexter curiously, "Who else would you partner me with?" Just then, The door opened to reveal Cash's second in command, Crowley._

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa, You cant be serious." Said an irritated Dexter. "He and I have never worked together before."_

"_Yes, I know." Began Cash, "Both of you have exceptional skills in hand-to-hand combat, espionage, and stealth. Which, by my book, makes you the perfect pair to handle the job I have for you."_

"_And that would be?" Growled Dex, his frustration evident._

"_Last week, I received some Intel that this 'God's Palace', had received some massive weaponry." Spoke the alpha team leader._

"_How big are we talking?" Asked Crowley with a dry and emotionless tone._

"_Massive." Replied Cash, "These people have uncovered an abandoned military stronghold, containing major weapons of destruction. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but, these people have been ranting about a 'righteous crusade' they plan to take. And a recent addition to the Haven City Prison, has confirmed this. Gentleman, with these weapons, they could literally march right up to our city and level it. I need you two to find this stronghold, and secure said weapons, and if necessary, destroy them. Crowley, your skills in explosives are necessary for this, and Dex, you are going as his back-up." Upon hearing Cash was basically assigning him with a bodyguard, Crowley frowned._

"_With all due respect, sir, I highly doubt I need a bodyguard. I am capable of handling my own in a situation like this. I don't need Dexter.". Crowley was one of the few people to use Dexter's real name, and not his nickname._

"_I understand your reasoning, Crowley." Said Cash, "But Dex is a highly skilled martial artist, and can, and will, provide you with assistance. There is said to a high amount of personnel at this stronghold, and Sending you in alone, would be foolish on my part.". Dex, who had remained quiet the last few minutes, stood up._

"_So you want us to find, secure, or destroy, weapons of massive destruction?" Asked Dex, "Huh, sounds like a plan to me. When do we leave exactly?"_

"_Soon." Answered Cash, "Now, both of you are dismissed, oh and give this file to Kevin, Dex.". The two men nodded, and left. As Dexter was leaving, he heard Cash call out to him._

_"Oh and Dex," Began the lead Alpha team member, "Absolute silence on your objective, Kevin doesnt need to know."_

_"So you expect me to lie to him if I have to?" Asked Dex._

_"Yes." Answered Cash. Dex paused for a moment, he didn't like lying, especially to his best friend, but there had to be a reason for it, so Dex just sighed and nodded. As he was preparing t locate Kevin, he felt a tapping on his shoulder._

"_Look," He said, "You and I haven't worked together before, so I'm going to make this clear. I don't tolerate your type of bullshit, and yes, I know you are a smartass and a joker. I don't put up with that shit, here, or out there in the field. So, a little warning, you piss me off, I will flatten you."_

"_Oooh, a threat." Mocked Dex, "You're so scary. I'm terrified. No. SO let ME tell YOU something. You try to 'flatten me', and I will personally kick your teeth down your throat." The two men stood there, glaring daggers at one another. Until a voice was heard down the hall, causing Dex to avert his gaze._

"_YO DEX!" Yelled Kevin. When Dex looked back to Crowley, he was down the hall. Shaking his head, he strode to Kevin. _

Dexter and Crowley sat in the helicopter, neither speaking to one another. Crowley, sitting on the opposite from Dex, was busy prepping his Spaz-12 shotgun, if there was anything he loved, it was that gun. On the other side, sat Dex. Dex sat silently, wrapping his wrists with tape, and sharpening his Katana.

"What's up with the sword?" Asked Crowley.

"Its weapon prized by the Seigi No Tenshi," Replied Dex, "It's a weapon that requires massive skill and precision, that only a ninja, like myself, has. It is a lot more useful than any gun."

"Says the gun basher holding a gun," Replied Crowley. "A Mauser C96, or a Red 9."

"I don't like using guns, but should my blade ever fail me, unlikely, this gun is a back-up safety measure." Retorted an irritated Dex.

"You even know how to use it?" Questioned Crowley.

"Almost as well as you do that shotgun." Replied Dex with a laugh. The two went quiet the rest of the way. The peace between the two was interrupted by the helicopter rumbling, as if being fired upon.

"What the hell?" Thought Crowley as he gazed out the window, what he saw shocked him. There on the ground, were four anti-aircraft missile launchers.

"HOLY SHIT!" Screamed the pilot.

"Cash wasn't kidding," muttered Dex.

"Everybody hold on!" screamed the pilot as he tried desperately to out maneuver the incoming missiles, he almost succeeded when one made contact with the tail end of the chopper, causing it to spin erratically, throwing Crowley against the door of the chopper, knocking him unconscious.

"Crowley!" Shouted Dex, as the entire helicpoter careened closer to the ground. Dex slid over to Crowley, looking for a pulse, he breathed a slight sigh of relief when he realized Crowley was out-cold. But his relief was replaced by terror as the ship pilot screamed in terror. Dex peered out the window to see they were within fifty feet of the ground. Bracing for impact, Dex closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, then he felt the chopper hit the ground, and soon, everything went black.

* * *

**Hiya! I probably should have said this earlier, but, this story isnt just adventure and horror, there will be some drama, romance, and definitely some humor. So, hope you enjoy the story, and i hope to see ya'll again later! **

**Chayse-man**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You ready?" Asked an anxious Missy as her and Baxter stood within a few hundred yards of "God's Palace's" entrance..

"Guess so." Was the reply her partner gave her. Missy could sense something was bothering Baxter, so she began to prod him for an explanation.

"Baxter," She began, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied dryly.

"Bullshit." She quipped.

"No Bullshit." He answered back.

"Baxter, I've known you for six years. I know when something's bothering you." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Now what is it?" Baxter sighed, his partner was persistent, and if he tried to push it off, her prodding would just get worse.

"I don't like this job." He began. "It is too dangerous."

"So was Mayfield," She retorted, "And look how great we were then."

"That's different." He replied.

"How?" Asked Missy.

"We were better prepared for that job. This one was kind of thrown at us. And it's 'God's Palace' for God's sake. These people are notorious for their twisted methods of torture. There are rarely any survivors. That, and I'm worried about what they would do to you if they caught you. The nasty things that the guards would do. If they get me, I could live with that. But you, no. I wouldn't be able to go on."

"Oh shush." Scolded Missy. "Nothings gonna happen, we're gonna go in, and get out with what we need. Just like always. And I promise, we will be fine." With that, she wrapped her arms around Baxter's neck and brought her lips to his. Baxter then wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. The moment was perfect. That is until, Missy separated herself from Baxter, and gazed into his light brown eyes.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As I will ever be." He replied smiling, running his hands through her blonde hair. "Let's do this." And the duo made their way to the front gates of God's Palace.

Crowley groaned as he woke up, his eyes trying to focus on his surroundings. His head was pounding, his right shoulder was killing him, and he was sure someone was dragging him. Confused he began to struggle, but groaned in pain when he attempted to move shoulder. Suddenly, a familiar voice distracted him from his pain.

"Oh good, you're up." Quipped Dex, "Now your ass can walk." With that, Dex dropped Crowley's limp form on the ground. Crowley grunted in pain, as Dex searched for their pilot. Sitting up, Crowley dragged himself to a nearby broken brick wall, laying beside it, he examined his shoulder.

"_Dislocated" _He thought. _"Perfect."_ Straightening himself up against the wall, he put his left hand on his right shoulder, and pressed on it, which was immediately met with burning pain. Ignoring said pain, Crowley pressed harder onto his shoulder until he heard the pop of a bone going back into place.

"Jesus Christ, that hurt." Groaned Crowley. Noticing Dex was examining something, Crowley stood up and shambled over to him. To his surprise, Dex was holding a gun, a Desert Eagle in fact.

"What are you doing?" Asked a grumpy Crowley.

"This gun has been used." Answered Dex. "Looks like someone shot off a few rounds before they were captured."

"What makes you think they were captured?" Asked Crowley.

"There's some marks in the dirt that show evidence of someone being dragged. There is blood on the ground over there," Said Dex pointing to a small blood stain on the ground nearby the pilot chair of the helicopter. "And our pilot is missing."

"So?" Growled Crowley as he sat down, propping himself against the helicopter.

"Well," Began Dex, "Put two and two together, we have signs of a struggle, a gun that has three missing rounds in the clip, and our pilot is gone. Henceforth, our pilot, Rick-"

"I know who Rick is Dex." Snapped Crowley.

"Rick, was conscious before both of us, was spotted by the bad guys, pulled his gun, fired a few rounds, was disarmed, smacked across the head with something, most likely, the butt of a gun, and was dragged away."

"How can you be sure he is still alive? He could have been killed." Retorted Crowley.

"I thought so at first," Answered Dex, "But what would they want with his body? God's Palace guards are sick bastards, but they don't have the necessary respect to dispose of the body properly. So they must have knocked Rick out and carried him off. Where to, I'm not sure." Dex stood from his crouching position.

"However," He started, "I did follow the drag trail to a set of tire tread marks. I'm sure they will lead us to him." Crowley, grunting in pain as he did so, stood up and walked over to Dex.

"We, have other things to worry about." He stated. "More important things. Remember, the weapons deposit?"

"Yes." Answered Dex, "But, we were shot down a mile or two out from the depot anyways. Who's to say that The people who took Rick, weren't the guards from said depot?" Crowley opened his mouth to protest, but he had a point. IF Rick truly was there, then they could handle that after they deal with the more pressing matter.

"Fine." Growled Crowley, "But if he isn't there, he's dead. Even if he isn't, he soon will be and there isn't much we can do about it." Turning his back to the hooded ninja, he limped his way to the helicopter to find his prized shotgun.

"Looking for this?" Mused Dex, who happened to be holding Crowley's gun. With a smirk, Dex tossed the gun into Crowley's hand. With a glare, The Alpha Team second-in-command limped past his partner.

"Let's go." He muttered.

"Wee," Quipped Dex, "Road Trip!"

"Shut it." Snapped Crowley.

"Ooohhh, Grouchy." Mused Dex.

"I swear to god," Growled Crowley, "I will punch you so hard in the face, your mask will break into a million pieces!"

"This is gonna be a real joy." muttered Dex under his breath.

* * *

**HI Guys! I know it's been a while, but I have been sick and didn't feel up to updating, and i apoligize for the lack of Kevin in this chapter, he will be in the next. Also, I plan on killing off one of alpha team, so if anyone wants to submit an idea for a new member of the team, I'd be happy to hear it! So hope you enjoy, and i will hopefully you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dex slowly crept alongside the depot walls, looking for extra guards who may alert the entire stronghold. It had been three hours since the crash, and only one since he and Crowley had come across the stronghold. Crowley had stayed behind in order for Dex to do what he does best, sneak around and incapacitate guards. A task that Dex had easily accomplished. Two guards at the first outpost, three at the next, and one in the tower a few hundred yards back. Thinking of it, he smiled. That brief assignment was child's play for a ninja of Dex's skill. His happy moment was cut short when he heard approaching voices.

"Yeah, they tell'n me that he was the only surviah of the crash," Said a voice, "Too bad he's a sinnah, else we coulda used a pilot like 'I'm." This guard spoke with a heavy accent, probably southern. The two men stepped into view, and Dex could see them fully, but they couldn't see him. One was of normal size and build, wearing the typical "God's Palace" get-up, olive green jackets, black tee's underneath, camo pants, and combat boots. The other, not so much. He was short, pudgy, and only wore the black tee and camo pants.

"Must be one tough guy," Said the short and stubby guard, "Takin' a fall like that, and still bein' awake to fight. Damn sinner killed Steve and Will. Perfect shots too. Musta been a soldier at one point."

"_They're talking about Rick!"_ thought Dex, _"So they must have him." _

"Ain't talkin' either." Spoke the taller guard, "Won't tell us where he come from, what he wants, what he was plannin', nuthin'. I tell ya, they let me in there, I get something from 'im."

"Yeah," mused the small guard, "But chu ain't! But they lettin' me!" He then began to laugh, his large belly shaking as he did. Dex couldn't take anymore of this, Rick had a family back at Haven, and he was going back to them.

"I hate to break it to you boys," Leered Dex, "But the only one going to see Rick, is me." Dex then emerged from the shadows.

"Hey," Said the fat one, "You the guy who put my brotha outta commission!"

"You sure Dale?"

"Yeah," He replied, "He looks just like the guy Smitty talked about, blue hoodie, with that weird patch on his shoulder, that big-ass sword on his back, the weird mask with the Chinese symbols, and that antique gun on his hip!" Dex laughed.

"EGADS!" He yelled, "That is me! Oh by then all means my friend, avenge your brother! Strike me down with the hand….OF GOD!" The two men stared at Dex with confused expressions on their faces. Dex noticed this, and his shoulders drooped as he let out a sigh.

"Inbreeds," He muttered, "I'm MOCKING you." The guards confused faces disappeared and were replaced with faces of outrage and fury.

"Get him!" Snapped Dale, as the two charged at Dex. Beneath his mask, Dex smiled.

"_Finally," _He thought, _"They were starting to bore me." _Dale was the first to reach Dex, and he quickly threw a left hood at Dex, who ducked, and using his left leg, kicked the back of Dale's left knee, dropping him to it. A battle cry was heard behind Dex, and he ducked an incoming right, and threw a quick right jab, with plenty of power, to the guards gut, knocking the wind out of him, dropping him also, to his knees. Sensing the other man was getting up, Dex delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the back of Dale's head, dropping him completely.

"W-w-who are you?" asked the winded guard.

"A severely agitated ninja." Replied Dex as he cocked his arm back and threw a uppercut, knocking out the guard. Proud of his handiwork, Dex turned and grabbed Dale by his collar.

"The pilot, where is he?" He asked angrily.

"Tenth floor," he croaked, "But you wont make it. My brothers will gut you like the heathen you are!"

"Really? Well, I look forward to them trying." He growled. "Oh and the weapons depot, where is that?"

"I ain't telling you."

"Yes, you will. Unless you want your name to be…" Dex paused, "Well damn, I can't think of the female variation of Dale. Still, I think you get my point, you don't talk, I cut off your manhood with a dirty knife, réussi à le?" Dale squirmed under Dex's gaze, and uttered a childlike whimper.

"They're in the basement." He croaked.

"Thank you," Said the ninja, standing up, "Oh yeah, one more thing." Dex then raised his right leg up high, and with maximum velocity, brought it down on Dale's skull, cracking it open. Dale's body twitched involuntarily for a few seconds, then it went limp.

"Crowley." Said Dex as he turned on his communicator, one of two he had taken from unconscious guards at the first tower, the other he had given to Crowley.

"What?" Replied the harsh voice of the Alpha Team Second-In-Command.

"I know where they're hiding their toys." Replied a calm Dex.

"Good. Stay there and wait for me, we will rendezvous and plan our next course of action."

"Negative." Replied Dex.

"What?" Said a shocked Crowley, "What else could you possible do?"

"I also have Rick's location. I'm going after him." Answered Dex.

"Absolutely not, you will wait there, and I will meet up with you shortly. Those weapons are our main priority. IF you-" Crowley was cut off by Dex abruptly turning off is communicator and stuffing it into the pocket of his hoodie.

"_Sorry Crowley," Thought Dex, "The weapons are your priority, getting Rick home to his family is mine." _Dex stepped into the courtyard of the building, an abandoned hotel by the looks of it. Staring up at the tall building, Dex unsheathed his blade.

"Hold on, Rick," Said Dex to himself quietly, "I'ma coming."

Kevin desperately tried arching his head as much as he could, hoping to get a glimpse of this "Gabriel". Fear began to enter his mind as the ground rumbled violently, causing some of the spectators to stumble or fall to the ground.

"Yes, Come Gabriel!" Yelled the priest, "Come and smite this heathen, this sinner, this….agent of Satan!" The rumbling grew more intense, as whatever this thing was neared. Kevin tried to break free of his captors grip, but each attempt was met with a savage blow to the back of Kevin's head. His vision blurring, Kevin could see the faint outline of a large looming figure, carrying a very large ax. Kevin blinked several times to attempt to regain his vision, and when he did, the very sight shocked him. Ahead of him, stood a very large zombie, at least ten-feet tall, wearing the bloodiest looking robes Kevin had ever seen in his life.

It's hands were massive, as were its arms, they had to be, in order to carry that massive ax. It wore a strange veil, as if it were an attempt to mask its hideous features, but the veil was torn, Kevin could see the creature's eye, it was a puke green, with a tiny black dot at its center. This thing had to weigh at least a ton, this thing was huge. Kevin could feel its cold gaze slowly fall upon him, and he tried desperately to get away. Before he could however, "Gabriel", grabbed Kevin by the back of his torn and ragged long sleeve shirt, and threw him to the ground, then pressed its enormous foot on his chest and pressed down. Kevin could feel the air being pushed out of his lungs as he gasped for breath, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the monster slowly began to raise the giant ax above his head, and time seemed to slow down for Kevin.

"_Is this it?" _Thought Kevin, _"Do I die here? Today? I never got the chance to tell Missy how I felt, or thanked Dex for all the work he spent training me." _Looking into the large monster's eye, and for a moment, he saw the creature resist, but it quickly disappeared, returning to the cold stare it had as raised its ax. Just then, there was a sound of thunder, The creature dropped its ax, and looked to the sky, as if to investigate what it just heard, then, the lead guard, the one who had beaten Kevin savagely, dropped to his knees, making his hat fall, revealing a large hole in his forehead, soon blood seeped out of the wound as the guard fell.

"What Devil's magic is this?" Roared the priest, searching for the cause of his most trusted guards death, "Show yourself HEAT-" He never finished his sentence, as another sound of thunder echoed throughout the compound, and soon blood poured out of the priest's chest, as he too dropped to the ground. Gabriel, who was now grunting in confusion, stumbled backwards, and soon dropped to his knees. One of the guards slowly approached the undead giant, to see if there was something wrong, he reached his hand towards a silver contraption on the beast's neck.

"_A shock collar?" _Thought Kevin, as he rose to his feet, rubbing his chest where the large boot had once been. _"They were controlling it with a shock collar? Then that means, oh no."_

"Everyone run!" Kevin yelled as the beast roared to life, grabbing the guard by his neck, and tossing him aside like a rag-doll. The monster then charged into the large crowd, swinging his large ax, cutting down men and women unfortunate enough to escape the monster's wrath. Soon, the courtyard was filled with decapitated heads, severed limbs, and upper torsos, all spewing massive amounts of blood all over. It was a bloodbath. The screams were ear-shattering, and Kevin did his best to try and get the situation under control, these people were cheering for his death a minute ago, now he was helping them, he couldn't believe it. Dex's words must've grown on him, because Kevin was doing the right thing. He was helping them.

"GO, GO, GO! GET OUTTA HERE!" Roared Kevin, unfortunately, the creature turned its gaze upon him now too. The beast growled and slowly made its way to Kevin.

"All right big guy," Growled Kevin, "Let's do this." He then, unwittingly charged the giant, and was met with a swift backhand, sending him hurling into a table, breaking it. Kevin groaned in pain, as he tried to stand up, to his shock, the monster grabbed him by his collar, and pinned him to the ground, raising his ax once again, as he brought it down, Kevin closed his eyes, and waited for the worst, but the end never came. Instead he heard a blow land to the beast's face, Kevin could tell by its squeal of pain. And soon found he found himself being helped to his feet. Though his vision was blurry, Kevin knew who his savior was.

'Hey Marco," Said a grateful Kevin.

"'Sup 'lil guy?" Boomed the large Man, Marco Billings, a respected member of Alpha Team, a large man who stood well over six feet tall, at six-foot-nine, and out weighed all members of the Alpha Team at 280 lbs.

"Not much," Replied a groggy Kevin, "What's your big ass doing here?" The big man laughed, causing his mini-gun harness to shake.

"Well from the looks of it," He said coolly, "Saving your ass. Now, you may need these." Marco reached behind himself pulling out a large bag, pulling out all Kevin's harnesses, and their respectable weapons, including his M500 magnums. Kevin just stood there, shocked.

"You…got my babies back?" He whispered.

"Yep. Now lets say you and I finish off big'n here?" Kevin, strapping on each harness, looked at Marco, and grinned.

"Hell yeah."

As the duo turned to face their opponent, Kevin stopped.

"SO if you're here, then that means?" He asked tentatively

"Yep, Lia's here." He replied pointing to a far-away hill top.

Five-hundred yards away, Lia Matthews, brushed aside her long black hair and looked through the scope on her rifle, seeing Marco pointing out her position to Kevin, she smiled. It was good to know he was all right. Raising her hand to her communicator, she spoke.

"Marco," She said, "Don't you two have a giant zombie to take care of?"

"Getting right on it babe!" He responded.

"Hey Lia," Spoke Kevin, 'Thanks for bailing my ass out back there. I'd be in two pieces if it weren't for you."

"No Prob Kev," She replied cheerfully, "Now why don't we save all that touchy feely shit for later, and take Mr. Big down?"

"You Got it." Replied a cheery Kevin. "Let's do this." From her position, Lia watched as her boyfriend and Kevin fought the ferocious Giant, Marco letting a hail of bullets fly from the six barrels of his mini-gun, and Kevin ducking and punching the beast whenever he could. Eventually, Kevin was lined in for a perfect shot, but his guns seemed to be empty, as he yelled at Marco, most likely for forgetting to load Kevin's guns. Lia shook her head, and readied her weapon.

Taking a deep breath, and putting her finger on the trigger, she lined up her sights with the back of the beasts head, and pulled the trigger, sending a .50 caliber bullet flying towards its target. Lia watched as her bullet met its mark, going straight through the giants eye, dropping it to its knees. The beast leaned forward before falling to the ground.

"Nice Shot Lia!" Quipped Kevin.

"Yeah, Babe, you killed it." Added Marco. Lia smiled, but it was soon replace by a frown, as she looked on in horror, she saw the giant stand up slowly, gripping its ax, with malicious intent.

"MARCO! KEVIN!" She screamed into her communicator, "LOOK OUT!" As the creature swung his giant ax, Marco and Kevin barely ducked in time. The beast then readied itself for another swing. And Lia could only watch in horror.

"MARCO! KEVIN!" Screamed Lia into Marco and Kevin's comms, "LOOK OUT" The duo had mere seconds to duck, just barely escaping the Beasts giant swing. As they stood, they saw the beast ready itself for another swing.

Tapping Marco on the shoulder, Kevin readied his sawn-off shotgun, and tossed it to him.

"Let's ice this motherfucker." He said Viciously. Marco nodded and caught the shotgun with his left hand and charged the monster, delivering a swift uppercut, sending him stumbling backwards. Kevin then charged forward, placing the barrel of one of his magnums against the creatures skull, as Marco placed the barrels of the sawn-off to its face.

"Nighty-night, big ugly!" Sneered Kevin as he and Marco pulled the triggers. The creatures head was blown apart, and the falling flesh and small droplets of blood rained down on the duo,'

"Good lord babe," Said a relieved Lia, "That was brutal." Marco smiled and wiped the blood from his face.

"You know me." He replied nonchalantly.

"Kevin, Marco, Lia" Came Cash's voice over their comms.

"Yes Captain?" They all asked.

"I haven't heard from Crowley or Dex, I'm sending a chopper your way. Find them."

"Yes Captain." Said the trio.

"Mind if we tag along, Captain?" Said another voice on the comms.

"Missy?" asked Kevin.

'The one and only" She replied cheerfully.

"Is Bax there with you?" Asked Marco.

"Right here, big man." Answered Baxter. "Where are you guys?"

"Town square, Lia is in the hill tops outside the compound, we'll have to pick her up." Answered Marco.

"Sounds good to me!" Quipped Missy, "We'll meet ya there, ok?'

"Roger that." Responded Kevin playfully.

Dex pried open the elevator doors, hoping to find the cable that pulls the elevator up and down. Seeing the elevator was on the floor below him, he grabbed the cable with his left hand, and with his right, used his blade to sever the other cable, letting the elevator plummet to the basement, as Dex was sent flying towards the tenth level.

Counting the floors in his head, Dex made sure he let go at the eighth, his velocity alone would send him up at least two or three floors. Sensing it was time, Dex let go of the cable and flew from the eighth floor, to the eleventh, then slowly fell to the tenth, grabbing the doors, and knocking, sure enough, he heard voices.

"What in the lord's name was that" Said guard No. 1.

"I don't know, check it out Steve."

"Why do I have to?" Whined "Steve".

"Cuz I said so. Now git moving." Dex could hear the angry grumbling near him as he climbed up so he wasn't spotted by this "Steve". Soon, the doors opened and a scrawny frizzly haired man poked his head through the door. Looking down he saw nothing. As expected, he craned his neck upwards, and was met with a boot to his face, sending him falling down the elevator shaft.

"STEVE!" Roared the guards in unison as they rushed to see where they comrade had gone. Taking his opportunity, Dex grabbed hold of the top of the doors and swung down, catching both men in the face with his boots. Dex also saw three more guards aiming their guns at him.

Grabbing his katana, Dex leaped towards the nearest guard, slashing his blade down and cutting the gun in half, following it with a spin kick to the temple of the guard, sensing the other guard's finger reaching for the trigger, Dex grabbed a small knife from his boot and threw it directly at the guards forehead, killing him. The next guard charged, and attempted to hit Dex with the barrel of the gun, Dex ducked under each swing and brought his left forearm up to the mans arm, blocking his attack, and with a devastating right hook, knocked him out cold. Admiring his handiwork, Dex chuckled.

"Too easy." He muttered to himself as he made his way down the dimly lit hall, searching for clues as to Rick's location. Soon he stumbled upon a lit room, grabbing he handle, Dex thrust the door open. What he saw shocked him.

"Oh my god…" He gasped, "Rick?"

* * *

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed! till next time, later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh my god," Gasped Dex, "Rick." In front of Dex, was Rick, tied to a makeshift crucifix. Blood running down his face, most likely from a massive blow to the head. On his arms, were the words "Heathen", and "Sinner", carved into his arms. Blood seeping from each letter. The most disturbing scar was the large cross cut into Rick's chest, the shape of the cross evident by the skin missing. Dex took a step forward, and tried his best not to throw up. Hearing footsteps, Rick wearily raised his head, his eyes fearful at first, but soon became peaceful at the sight of his friend.

"Dex?" Asked a groggy Rick. Dex ran to his friend, and began evaluating his wounds.

"Yeah, bud, it's me." He answered, trying to sound joyful, but the pain his friend was in was almost too much to bear. "Jesus man."

"Give it to me straight Dex," Croaked the pilot, "Is it bad?" Dex gazed at his friend's bloody figure, and tried his best not to answer to quickly.

"_Very much so." _He thought. He didn't know what to say to him, he wanted to get medical supplies, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"No, man." Lied Dex, "Nah, y-y-you can pull through." He wasn't sure if that last statement was true. He was a ninja, not a medic. But he knew someone who was. Reaching into his hoodie pocket, he pulled out his communicator. Moving the dial left in right, he searched for the right frequency, soon finding it.

"Here goes." He said softly.

Missy sat between Baxter and Kevin, listening to the muffled sound of the chopper blades spin, when her comm set suddenly went off. Curious, she reached up and pressed her finger to the button to answer.

"Hello?' She asked quietly.

"Missy, it's Dex." Was the reply.

"Dex!" She gasped, "Are you and Crowley O.K.?"

"Yeah, We're fine. But Rick, is another story." Buzzed her friend.

"Who you talking to?" Asked Baxter.

"Dex" She answered, "Now be quiet. Now Dex, tell me what's wrong with Rick." On the other end, she could hear Dex inhale and exhale.

"Well, it's bad. Really Bad." He said, "These bastards cut him up bad. There's all there words carved into his arms, he's bleeding from the top of the head, I think that's a concussion, and he has a cross shaped piece of skin missing from his chest. I don't know what to do Missy. I can work with the concussion, but everything else is just fucking confusing to me." Missy gasped. It was bad, she could tell from the urgency in his voice, Dex thought Rick had been like this for a while, he must have lost a lot of blood.

"Dex," She replied calmly, "I need you to ask Rick how he's feeling. How his head is, can he walk, anything that can help me help you." The other End went quiet for a bit, but then Dex buzzed back in.

"He says he's tired and light headed. And from the looks of things, I don't think he can walk on his own." Missy cursed under her breath, and put her face into her palms. Taking a deep breath, she buzzed back to Dex.

"Okay, Dex." She began, "Rick most likely has a concussion, and he most definitely has lost much of his blood. You need to stop the blood flow and keep him awake until we get there, can you do that?" She knew what his answer was, it was a good idea to pander to his ego, it would give him some much needed confidence. On the other end, Dex laughed.

"Are you kidding?" He asked, "You know who you're talking to, right? I'm a ninja girl." Missy smiled, knowing he would not let her down. She then comm'd her pilot, and told him to hurry, one of their own needed them.

* * *

"Dex!" Roared Crowley, "Dex, answer me or I will kick your ass when I find you!" The second in command threw his fist into a sheet metal wall, denting it. How dare his subordinate cut him off! This was unacceptable. He was going to tear that kid apart. Grabbing his Spas-12, he hurriedly made his way to the compound, his limp being long gone. Grumbling about his luck to partnered with an immature little prick like Dex, he crouched behind a wall, peaking over the top, he saw no guards, and jogged to the front wall. He was about to enter, before he realized something.

"_Dammit!" _He thought, _"Dex didn't tell me where the weapons were. Fucking asshole."_ Taking a deep breath, Crowley slowly entered the courtyard. Noticing voices, he hid behind a group of barrels.

"Why dey sendin us out here?" Said one guard.

"Dale 'n Will 'r missin." Said the other.

"What do ya think happened to em?"

"Shit, man. I don know." Sensing they were getting close, Crowley prepared to strike. As soon as they entered his line of sight, Crowley sprang to action, using the buy of his gun to bash in one of the guard's skulls, and swinging it in a wide arch, catching the other on the left cheek, sending him sprawling to the ground. Pointing the business end of his Spas at the guard, Crowley sneered.

"Weapons depot,' He growled, "Where is it?" The guard trembled in fear, and tears began to pour from his eyes.

"Shit man," He sobbed, "Don kill me, please? I tell ya, I's tell ya!" Crowley shook in frustration and cocked his shotgun and dug his heel into the mans neck.

"Shit, The Basement!" He croaked. Crowley, satisfied with the answer eased his heel of the man's throat. The man smiled and was about to speak when Crowley used the but of his gun to knock the man into unconsciousness. Walking away, he shook his head.

"Coward." He muttered.

* * *

"Okay buddy," Quipped Dex, "Let's get you home." He had just finished wrapping up Rick's chest and arms with some medical tape he found in a surrounding room. Grabbing one of Rick's arms, being careful to not mess with the carvings, he slung it over his shoulder, supporting Rick's full bodyweight, and slowly began to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, okay. Ima go to sleep now." Was Rick's reply as he slumped slightly.

"No, shit, no!" He said abruptly. You gotta stay awake, man."

"But, I'm so tired." Whined Rick. Dex groaned. This was a forty-two-year-old man, turning into a three-year-old

"No, no, no." Said Dex, "Tell me about…..oh I don't know, your kids, yeah. Tell me about your family." Dex could sense the man's joy at the mention of his family. Rick was a true family man, and he loved talking about them.

"There's my wife, Sharon." He began, "She's everything to me, twenty years we been married. Have you met Sharon?"

"No," Answered Dex.

"When we get back from you saving my ass, you're gonna meet her." He demanded.

"You got it bud. Now just stay awake." Was Dex's answer. 'Now, go on."

"Yeah," Rick began, "She is everything to me, I love her. She gave me four beautiful kids."

"Four?" Asked a shocked Dex, "Damn man."

"There's my oldest, Kathy. She's nineteen. Going to be twenty in September. Then there's my oldest boy, Devin. He's sixteen. He's a gun nut like Kevin, those two would get along perfectly. Then my youngest boy, Damian, he's eleven. He loves planes and helicopters. Wants to be like me. Then my youngest, Betty. She's only two. She has her mothers eyes. And my big-ass nose." Rick laughed at his own joke while Dex smiled and shook his head. They duo were coming to the stairway, unfortunately, Dex had rushed into the situation, not thinking of the extent of Rick's possible injuries, and had destroyed the elevator. He was going to hear about that one later. Suddenly the door to the stairway swung open, revealing six armed and very angry guards.

"Dale just woke up, I presume." Quipped Dex, readjusting Rick so he could reach his gun, an action he wasn't proud of, but he couldn't pull his blade, and he certainly couldn't just drop Rick and leave him alone. To his horror, his gun wasn't in its holster, staring back at the other guards, he prayed for someone, even Crowley, to come to his aide. The men raised their guns, and Dex glanced at Rick.

"I'm sorry Rick." He muttered. Instead of a response, he heard gunfire, close to him. Closing his eyes, Dex began to wonder if he was dead, when a few seconds passed, Dex opened his eyes to see all six guards dead, with perfect placed shots to their foreheads. Glancing over at Rick, he saw his Mauser C96 in Rick's left hand, smoke coming out of the barrel. Noticing Dex's shocked expression, Rick just smiled, rubbing the top of his bald head.

"Someone had to put this beauty to use. And you're too scared to use it." Chuckling, Dex readjusted Rick and took his gun from his grasp.

"Whatever you say Rick." He laughed, and then the duo began their long trip down ten flights of stairs.

* * *

Crowley, kicked the dead body of a guard out of his way as he slumped into an office chair, typing in random codes, trying to bypass the security codes for the weapon depot entrance. After a while of keys clacking, and a few curses, Crowley managed to crack the code, and opened the door. Strolling inside, he glanced from side to side, checking for any remaining guards, there were none. Ever since he alerted the guards to Dex's presence, he found trekking though the compound extremely simple, with the exception of a guard at a computer or two, of course. Crowley could hear muffled gunshots coming from the area towards the top of the building. Sure, he sold Dex out, but if he were as good as he claimed, those guards should be no problem. It was cold, but Crowley learned a long time ago that being cold was the key to success, and he was sure of Dex's capability in the matter, plus maybe getting roughed up would teach him to get rid of that cocky attitude. Or not. His thoughts were shaken by the whirring of machinery and lights coming to life as he walked down the hallway.

Lightly jogging, he soon arrived at a terminal, a hand print terminal. Of all luck. Crowley then sprinted back to the dead computer guard, hoisted him over his shoulder, then sprinted back. When he arrived, he roughly pressed the corpse' hand against the screen, and watched as the computer bleeped a tone of acceptance, opening the door. Cautiously, Crowley stepped inside, pointing his Spas left and right, making sure he was alone. Soon Crowley found himself in a large control room. Flipping a few switches, he saw the lights turn on, revealing a large room. A room containing a massive stockpile of anti-aircraft weaponry, military vehicles, such as tanks, mounted turret humvees, and much more. Pressing his finger to his communicator, he comm'd cash.

"Who is this, and how did you get this frequency?" Cash demanded.

"It's Crowley, sir."

"Crowley? Where the hell have you been?" Asked his captain

"We were shot down sir." Answered Crowley. "But Dex and I have made our way to the depot. It's just like our scout said. There are some massive weapons in here."

"Dammit." Was Cash's reply. "Can you secure them?"

"I'm not sure, there doesn't appear to be any personnel present, and the Anti-Air guns are wired directly into the mainframe. If I can shut them down, we could get some of our other exterminators here, and secure us some massive firepower."

"Sounds good." Buzzed Cash, "Get on it." The line soon went dead, Cash wasn't one for long conversations, which suited Crowley just fine. He then Backtracked his way to the terminal and began searching for the Anti-Air access codes in the nearby filing cabinets. After a bit of searching, he found what he was looking for. Sitting in the terminal chair, he opened the file and typed in the codes, then looked to the monitors to make sure. The machines slowly drooped down and Crowley sighed.

"_Finally." _He thought, _"This whole damn thing is over. Just need to find Dex, or what's left of him, and comm Cash."_ Standing up, Crowley typed more codes to find Dex on one of the cameras. Sure enough, he found him, on floor six. Unfortunately for Dex, a large squadron of guards were marching up the fourth lever stairway.

"Shit." Muttered Crowley, "The moron is going to get killed. Perfect." Grabbing his Spas-12, Crowley sprinted back to the semi-run-down hotel's main lobby, hoping to make it to the stairway so he could at least provide the cocky ninja some back-up.

"_This,"_ He thought, _"Is about to get interesting."_

* * *

Dex grunted as he struggled to keep Rick on his feet. The pilot was beginning to succumb to his concussion. He was getting worried, and unwittingly began to sing to himself.

"Je ne mourrai pas, je vais attendre ici pour vous, je me sens vivant, quand tu es à mes côtés, je ne mourrai pas, je vais attendre ici pour vous, en mon temps de mourir." He sang, catching his wounded friend's attention.

"What…are you doing?" He asked.

"What? Oh, sorry." He apologized, "Sometimes when I, uh, get, uh, nervous, I sing to myself….in French." Rick stared for a moment, then laughed.

"Really? You? Nervous? Kid, I've known you for seven years, and not once have you ever been nervous." Laughed Rick.

"That's because one of my friends was never in the position you're in. I tend to make sure of that." He said looking away. Dex felt like he was to blame for Rick's capture, and what these pious bastards had done to him. He never allowed this to happen before, and it was a massive blow to his confidence.

"Hey." Spoke Rick sharply, "This, ain't your fault. We didn't know they had those Anti-Air things set up, much less did we know they could use them. So there was no way you could've controlled them knocking us out of the sky, or you getting knocked unconscious." Dex, nodded his head and looked at Rick. He had a point, but he still felt like he was to blame. Looking away, Dex concentrated on getting Rick down the stairs.

"So what song were ya singing?" Asked Rick, hoping to break the silence.

"Time Of Dying, by Three Days Grace. I'm a big fan of them. Always have been." Replied Dex calmly.

"Same with Kathy. Found some old CD's while we were out forging awhile ago, and brought 'em to her. She likes music. I think you two would get along great. No funny ideas though." Rick said sharply.

"What do you mean?" Asked an Intrigued Dex.

"I was twenty-one once." He replied curtly, "I know what's going through your head." Hearing this, Dex laughed.

"You're the boss." Suddenly, voices coming from down the stairwell caused Dex to peer over the railing. What he saw caught him off guard. Below him, were twenty or more armed and dangerous guards. He knew he had to act fast, so he practically pulled Rick on to the fifth floor, and kicking down a door, set him on a bed and handed him his Mauser C96.

"Okay, Rick." Whispered Dex, "I have some friends that I need to get reacquainted with, so I'm gonna have to leave you here, can you stay awake for me?"

"Hell yeah." Was the reply. Smiling, Dex cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders.

"Good. Anyone comes through that door that isn't me, shoot 'em." Rick nodded his approval of the plan, and Dex disappeared, closing the door behind him. Seeing the doorknob turn, he chuckled.

"_Now this," _He thought, _"Will be a challenge."_ Time seemed to slow down as Dex charged towards the door as it opened, using his speed, he kicked the first man in the gut, sending him falling back into the next, sending them both over the railing and tumbling down the stairwell.

Dex then jumped through the door, landing on the top of the railing, then placing his hands on the top rung to perform a handstand. He then bent his arms, and pushed off the railing, landing directly in front of the guard, punching him in the gut, causing him to bend forward. Grabbing his head, Dex quickly spun the man around and landed a somersault kick on his chin, sending him through the air and landing on two more men. Turning his sights to the next guard, who was aiming his rifle at Dex's chest, he grabbed the barrel of the gun, and spun, so that his back was touching the gun, and delivered a devastating elbow to the man's temple, disorienting him. Using the man's disorientation, Dex quickly rolled across his back, and delivered a swift knee to the mans nose, sending the man back to an up-right position. Stumbling back, the man clutched his nose and let out a howl of pain. Dex then jumped back, leaned on his left side, bending his right leg, and unleashing a devastating high kick to the guard's chin, dropping him.

Noticing the two guards, that Dex had sent an airborne man their way, get up, he unsheathed his katana and leaped forward slashing downward across the first guard's chest, making him spin around so that his back faced Dex, who then thrust his katana through his chest, killing him. The next guard quickly attempted to hit Dex in the back of the skull, but missed, as Dex rolled to the side. Standing up, Dex pulled a combat knife from under his hoodie, and made an upwards jab at the mans arm, causing the blade to go straight through. Screaming in pain, the man desperately tried to run, but found a well timed left hook to be his only release from pain. Grabbing his Katana and knife, Dex jumped to the bottom stair case, landing directly in the middle of a squadron of eight men. Gripping the handle of the katana tightly, Dex spun in a three-sixty-degree circle, extending his blade and turning himself into a human blender, slicing and dicing any guard in the way of his blade, which just so happened to be all of them. Feeling slightly dizzy, Dex slowed to a stop and admired his handiwork. His self-praising would have to wait, for the voices of more guards were getting nearer to his position. Reading himself, he put his knife back in its holder and slowly crept down the stairs, but was caught of guard when he had to jump out of the way of an on-coming blade.

"Your trail of blood stops here," Spoke a harsh voice, "Heathen." Standing up to see his attacker, Dex sheathed his katana. Standing before him, was a guard, but much different. From his stance, to his voice, Dex knew this was a whole new breed of God's Palace guard. What was even more unique was his choice of weapon, a combat knife, much like Dex's. Twirling the blade between his fingers, guard began to circle Dex, with a serious expression, not one of anger, or fury, but seriousness. Dex reached under his hoodie, and pulled out his knife.

"Up for dying with a little dignity?" Asked Dex.

"Are you?" Replied his attacker. Chuckling, Dex too, began to engage in the circular pacing. Without warning, the two charged each other, with the attacker attempting a downward slash, and Dex attempting an upward, the two men dodged each others attacks, then charged again. This time, Dex spun around, gaining velocity to hopefully break through the other's defenses. It, however resulted in the guard catching Dex's arm, and performing a quick jab, to which Dex dodged. Regaining his composure, Dex kicked the man in the shin, dropping him to one knee, and attempted to drive his shin into the man's forehead, but that too was blocked. Pushing Dex's leg away, the man made yet another straight jab, and hit his mark. Dropping his blade, Dex staggered back.

"You are a good fighter, heathen." Remarked the guard, "But it is without divine purpose, so in the end, you will always fail." The man the raised his blade high, and drove it down. To his surprise, Dex caught the man's arm with his right hand.

"You're not so bad yourself." Said Dex smugly, "But, I, am better." Without warning, Dex drove his left fist into the man's stomach, casuing him to bend forward. Dex then grabbed the man's chin with his right hand, and the upper-left backside of the man's head with his left, and with one fluid motion, broke his neck. Chuckling to himself, he turned around to the sight of five assault rifles pointing at him. Noticing something in the back, Dex chuckled.

"What's so funny, hooded heathen?" Asked the central guard.

"You guys aren't very good at watching your backs, are you?" Replied Dex. Soon, the air was filled with the sound of shotgun blasts as well as shells hitting the floors. All five men screamed in pain and terror when the realized what was happening. In a matter of seconds, the entire squad was little more than seared flesh, severed limbs, and blood stains.

"Now that,' Remarked Crowley, "Was brutal."

"Hiya Crowls.' Quipped Dex. "So, did ya find the weapon depot?" Crowley gazed at his partner, and frowned.

"Yeah." He began, "No thanks to you." The disgruntled second-in-command marched his way towards his subordinate, bumping him on the shoulder as he passed. With a roll of his eyes, Dex followed. Soon the men were on the fifth floor, and Dex put his arm in front of Crowley.

"Unless you want your face shot off," Warned Dex, "I'll go first." Taking the lead, Dex came upon the room where he left Rick, knocking three times, he heard Rick give the men permission to enter.

"Wow kiddo," Said a surprised Rick, "Did you get all those guys on your own?"

"Most yes," Replied Dex, "But Crowley helped a little." Dex then hooked a thumb towards Crowley, who entered slowly. Giving a nod to Rick, he then exited. Dex and Rick shrugged, and Dex helped Rick to his feet, and took his gun back. Soon the trio found themselves in the courtyard outside the hotel, Crowley had mentioned that Cash was sending an extraction chopper. After a few moments of waiting, and purposeless chatting between Dex and Rick, the sounds of chopper blades whiffing the air were heard.

"This is it, bud," Said Dex to Rick, "We're getting out of here. You're gonna be there for Kathy's twentieth birthday." Rick smiled warmly at the thought of seeing his family again, but his smile soon was replaced with a frown when he noticed the chopper wasn't for them, but for the opposite. Baring the signature white and blood red cross on it's side, the God's Palace chopper hovered before the trio, guns aimed directly at them. In anger, Crowley aimed his gun to the chopper, but Dex pushed the gun out of his hands, attempting to shoot the chopper would be a foolish move, not knowing if they had intended to fire upon the three men, shooting them would definitely cause them to do so. When the whir of the machine-gun entered their ear-drums, all three men prepared for the worst and closed their eyes. However, a loud poof was heard, followed by the sound of a rocket flying through the air, and then a massive explosion. The three men opened their eyes to see the hostile chopper on the ground, in pieces and in flames. Looking up, Dex saw a familiar sight, his partner Kevin, holding an RPG. He wasn't alone, for the others sitting in the same chopper with him were their fellow alpha team members, Marco, Lia, Missy, and Baxter. Hoisting Rick to his feet, Dex helped him walk to the chopper as it landed. Seeing this, Missy leaped out of the chopper and ran to Dex and his companion. Lifting his head by his chin, Missy examined every part of him, before looking to Dex.

"If we can get him back to Haven, he'll make it."

"Good. Then let's get him to Haven." Replied Dex, yelling over the sound of the chopper blades. Crowley, who had remained in the back the entire time, soon gazed outward.

"I hate to break up the examination," He roared, "But we got company." He wasn't wrong. The entire group soon heard more chopper blades in the distance. Kevin quickly grabbed hold of his RPG and loaded another rocket into it, preparing to go down swinging, by the sound of it, there were dozens of incoming hostiles. Each member stood at attention, waiting for the enemies. However, the sight they saw wasn't enemy choppers, but Haven City choppers, each carrying at least eight to nine exterminators. Dex sighed a sigh of relief, as the others relaxed, with Kevin accidentally dropping his RPG.

Soon, one of the choppers landed, and seven minor exterminators hopped out, followed by Alpha-Team Captain, Jason Cash.

"Nice job you boys done here." He said flatly, glancing over at Rick, he motioned for a team of medics to come over, "Let's get him home." Helping Rick over to the medics, he nodded at Cash, who nodded back. Crowley, looked to his Captain.

"I didn't expect you here."

"I needed to get out of the office." Cash replied, "Come on, lets go home. Dex, you're with us."

"Negative sir." Spoke Dex, "I'm gonna ride with Rick." Cash stared at his subordinate, and nodded.

"Very Well." He then turned to his chopper and hopped in, followed by Crowley, and who gestured to the pilot to take off. Dex, now sitting with Rick, leaned back against the inside of the chopper. Sighing, he reached inside his hood, and unclasped his mask, pulling it off completely. Staring at it, he gazed upon the four red Japanese symbols that ran along the left side of the otherwise black mask. Bravery, Loyalty, Honor, and Heart. Each one he had shone he had today. Brushing aside a long strand of brown hair, he pulled off his hood, and ran his fingers through his jaw-line length hair, then he pulled his hood back up, and looked out the window. Finally, today was over.

* * *

**WOW! Finally done with that mission. Am i done with the story? Hell NO! There are still lots of events left, as well as characters to kill off and introduce. Deadfan, I appreciate you taking the time to read and review, but i dont plan on killing off Missy. Though i did take your thoughts into major consideration, as well as thank you for making sure i wasn't too predicitable. Anywhoo, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rescue chopper was the first to land, and Dex was the first one out, guiding Rick onto another stretcher. He was about to leave with the paramedics when one gave him a stern look.

"We can handle it form here, Agent Dexter." Her tone shocked Dex, she seemed impatient and annoyed by the Alpha Team members presence. Shaking off the shock, Dex nodded, but he quickly reached and gently grabbed her arm.

"I may not need to help him right now," He said, "But I'm going to the hospital, I promised him I would."

"Fine," The paramedic said annoyed, "But you can find your own ride." With that, she yanked her arm free from Dex's grasp and hurried away to the waiting ambulance as the vehicle's siren began blaring.

"_Bitch." _Thought Dex as he heard the familiar buzz on his comm unit.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Ah, Dexter! My young friend!" Was the booming reply, "So nice to hear your voice, been a while, no?"

"Hello Milo." Chuckled Dex. Milo was a middle-aged and eccentric Italian man living in Haven, who arrived only three years after its settlement. Since then, he runs six of Haven's largest armories, as well as a few garages. Not bad for a man who could barely speak English.

"Dexter," Began Milo, "I called to let you know that your bike is repaired. I would've called sooner, but you were un-available."

"Really" Asked Dex, "That's great, God how I miss that thing."

"Yes," Chuckled Milo, "I also wanted to know if you were free for a game of cards with me and my son Rory this evening. He wants to win his Kawasaki back. And I would not mind taking, oh I don't know, that red Ducatti off your hands."

"Sure!" Quipped Dex, "But only if you're putting that ninety-seven Harley up for grabs as well."

"You drive a hard bargain my young friend," Chucked Milo, once more, "I will see you then! Until then, Addio, amico mio!"

"Addio, amico mio" Repeated Dex as the line went dead. Placing is comm unit in his pocket, Dex accidentally knocked over an oil can.

"Graceful as always, aren't we Dexter?" Spoke an icy voice from behind Dex. Standing up and spinning on his heel, Dex then stood face to face, with Annalise Davids, Haven City's founder and leader. Instantly straightening up, Dex bowed, in respect towards his superior.

"Ms. Davids," Began Dex, "Nice to see you again." The older woman stared at the ninja with a smirk. She found Dexter…amusing.

"I heard of your teams success at the weapons depot." She said with a chuckle, "Very well done. Now, I need you to wait here for the rest of your team, I need you all present."

"If I may ask ma'am," Replied Dex cautiously, "What for?"

"Some of our lab rats have whipped up some new toys for you and the team," She replied nonchalantly, "And you know me, I'm curious. I want to see what Haven City's finest get to play with. So, I and Rene, will be escorting you and your team to the experimental weapons and armor laboratory." Under his mask, Dex frowned. Rene was coming, great. Rene was Annalise's right hand woman, and a major hard ass. Sensing his disdain, Annalise gave him a cross look.

"Oh behave." She scolded, "She has about a right to see them as you do."

"Cant this wait?" Questioned Dex, "I did make a promise to Rick to visit him in the hospital." Annalise shook her head, and narrowed her gaze at Dex.

"He will be there when you are finished. Now hush up, and look pretty. The people are looking at one of the cities greatest zombie killers. Give them a wave." Dex reluctantly obeyed, all while frowning beneath his mask. He didn't like the idea of being a celebrity. It was distracting. Glancing over his shoulder, he eyed several choppers in the distance.

"_Finally."_ He thought, _"let's get this over with."_ As if sensing the same thing, Annalise turned to Dex and gave him a warm smile.

"See?" She beamed, "This won't take too long." And with that, she went to the landing area to personally congratulate the entire team.

"Let's hope so." Dex muttered to himself.

* * *

Footsteps echoed as a Man wearing a pitch black hoodie circled another, who was trembling on his knees. Without warning, The man wearing the hood, stopped, and turned his gaze towards the man on his knees, revealing a black mask, with the Japanese symbols for vengeance, rage, fear, and merciless alined vertically in the right side.

"So tell me Robertson." He hissed, "How is it, that you managed to lose an entire weapons facility, in less than an hour might I add." The man named Robertson looked to his interrogator, revealing a battered and bloody face.

"We were patrolling, Dale 'n me" Whimpered Robertson. "Then one of 'em attacked us. It was brutal. Dale's skull was cracked open, I was knocked out. He was with someone else, too. Our attackers were-"

"Attackers, whom you were certain you had, as you say, 'blown out of the sky'?" Interrupted the masked man. Robertson lowered his head once more.

"We shot them down with anti-aircraft missiles, we had to believe they died in the crash," Pleaded Robertson, "Lord Kyro." The man named Kyro glared at the cowering man.

"And when you sent a recovery team, you found only the pilot. Am I correct?" Questioned Kyro.

"Yes, Sir. There were-" He was cut off when Kyro brought a small blade from seemingly nowhere, and brought it to Robertson's throat.

"Lies!" He snarled. "Your men didn't look hard enough! If they had made sure of the choppers passengers, this whole thing could have been avoided, and our plans would still be on track." Robertson trembled under Kyro's gaze.

"I'm sorry lord-"

"Do you have any idea," Growled Kyro, "How far back our plans have been set? Six years of planning, ruined, because of an incompetent, overly-religious, coward."

"But Lord Kyro," Pleaded Robertson, "We were attacked by fierce warriors. Men who fought as if they were possessed! One was large, with a scarred face, and a disfigured eye. The other, bore a resemblance to you!" Hearing this, Kyro's gaze softened, as the blade was lowered.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "He wore a hoodie similar to yours, but it was blue, and from the shoulders up, it was black. His was was the same colors as yours, with the symbols on the left of his mask, as well as a large blade on his back." He replied, the fear evident in his voice. Kyro blankly stared at the man in front of him, and then smiled beneath his mask, then he laughed.

"Sir?" questioned Robertson, confused by masked man's laughter.

"Ah yes." He chuckled, "My old friend."

"Sir?" Asked Robertson once more, it seemed Kyro had forgotten about the man cowering on his knees. Gazing down at him, Kyro brought his blade to Robertson's throat once more, and began to press it into his skin, making Robertson whimper.

"Lord Kyro," He begged, "Please! It was a mistake, we all make them, give me a second chance! Please!"

"You wanna know what I love hearing, Robertson?" Sneered Kyro as he dug the blade deeper, "When a grown man begs for his measly existence!" With that, Kyro raised the blade above his head.

"Kyro, Stop!" Yelled a feminine voice from somewhere behind Kyro. "Killing him would be pointless." Turning his back to Robertson, Kyro gazed upon the slender form of a woman, clad in a skin-tight battle suit, and a tight black hoodie, as well as a dark blue half-mask. Kyro growled before pointing his blade at the woman.

"You have no business here, Jada."

"I believe I do." Jada retorted. "Like I said, killing him would be pointless. He is a high-ranking official within our forces, as well as a leader of God's Palace. Though he did set our plans back, he has proven useful to us in the past." Behind Kyro, Robertson nodded frantically. Turning back to Robertson, Kyro's glare softened away to a steely gaze.

"Hmm," He began, "Perhaps you are useful to us yet." Turning his back to him, Kyro set his gaze on Jada.

"And maybe our plans haven't been halted temporarily. I can salvage something from this mess."

"How?" She asked.

"By using Dex and I's past to my advantage." He replied, putting away the small blade.

"So, you aren't going to kill me?" Asked a hopeful Robertson.

"No," Answered Kyro, "I am." With that, he reached behind his back, grabbing the handle of his katana, unsheathing it with lightning speed. Spinning on his heels, the thrust the blade forward, piercing Robertson through the chest, making the blade stick out of his back by about two and a half feet. Seeing the while ordeal, Jada closed her eyes and turned away, her lips twisting into a look of disgust.

Kyro yanked his blade from Robertson, causing his body to slump to the ground. Before he could turn around, Kyro heard the rapid footsteps of Jada sprinting away. Beneath his mask, Kyro smirked.

Down the hall, Jada could be heard vomiting in a lady's bathroom, followed by the flush of a toilet. Standing before the mirror, Jada saw a tear trickle down her elegant facial features. Running her hand through her long and wavy black hair, she brushed away any remnants of any tears, and placed her mask back on her face, as well as pulling up her hood. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the door handle, only to have the door burst open and Jada be pinned to the wall in lightning speed. Placing a hand over her mouth, Kyro shushed her.

"Now, now, Jada." He said coldly, "Are we nauseous? I thought that after all these years, you could handle the sight of blood, since you yourself, have spilled so much of it." Grabbing his hand and yanking it away from her mouth, Jada's lips curled into a snarl.

"It's not the blood," she growled, "It's you." Kyro reared back, and his eyes showed mock shock.

"How could I sicken you?" He asked, "Unless you were sickened by my act of punishment?"

"That," She spat, "Was an in-humane, dastardly, dishonorable, and monstrous act of crude violence! You killed him because your old rival, a man you say is the only one you have ever lost to, defeated a small handful of untrained men with assault rifles. Yes, really justified." Kyro just laughed.

"Silly girl," He chuckled, "It's not about Dex, it's about Robertson being used as an example to the rest of our forces, failure is not tolerated. You, of all people know that is our way." Reaching inside her hood, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Such a naive and beautiful woman," he replied cooly, as she slapped his hand away and pushed him off of her, "And stubborn. Hear this, pretty Jada, you know which side your on."

"I know-" She was cut off as Kyro grabbed her by her throat, throttling her.

"Act like it!" He snarled. Letting her drop to the ground, he turned and left, all while laughing a sinister laugh. Alone at last, Jada sprinted to her room, slamming the door shut. Sitting down on her bed, she cast her mark aside, and burrows her face in her hands, lightly sobbing until she laid down to sleep.

Cash slowly climbed out of the chopper to meet Annalise.

"Cash!" She said smiling, "Glad to see you."

"Likewise." He replied with a small grin and nod. "I assume you are here to congratulate my team on a job well done?"

"Yes," She replied, "And then some." Cash tilted his head, causing Annalise to smirk.

"Our science boys have whipped up some new toys for you and your team. Rene and myself will escort you eight to the weapons and armor labs. I wanna see what Haven's finest have been given." Nodding his approval, Cash turned and signaled to Crowley to round up the team.

"So when do we leave?" He asked.

"Right now." She replied. "Come along now, Rene is waiting, and I would like to get home to my kids soon." Cash turned his gaze back to Crowley, who was barking orders at the team to hurry up. With a small smile, Cash followed after Annalise.

"_This should be interesting."_ He thought.

* * *

**Hiya guys , heres a new one for ya! Sorry it took me awhile, and that this one is shorter thant the others, but, I like it, and feel i did well with it. Anywho, hope ya enjoy! later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**HI guys! Been a while, i know. Im sorry. School sucks. And with school, i wont update as often, but when i do, i promise to make each update a juicy lil nugget! like this chapter, I gave you guys some nice time with Jada, and Her brothers! Tell me how well i did with the drama, i think i did good, but any useful tips or suggestions would go swell :) Anywho, Enjoy!**

Kevin slowly tagged behind the rest of his team, eyeing a certain dirty-blonde haired woman holding hands with a certain bald-headed Baxter, trying his best to hide his true emotions. He really wished he could talk to her, tell her how he felt. But he couldn't. He knew she didn't feel the same way, and he didn't want to waste his breath talking about unrequited feelings. Suddenly, he felt a light nudge in his side. Glancing over to the side, he saw his mentor, and best friend, Dexter. Sensing the concern in his friend's eyes, he smiled, attempting to ease his friends conscience.

"Hey Dex." He quipped in the happiest tone he could muster, "What's up?"

"I'd say the sky," Replied Dex, "But I feel as if you are troubled. What's wrong?" Kevin opened his mouth to say the truth, but instead he lied.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Kev," Warned Dex playfully. Kevin's hands immediately went to the air.

"I'm honestly not!" Dex looked to the marksman and shook his head.

"Come on now," Said Dex, placing his hand on his friends shoulder, stopping him, "I've known you since the zed heads first arrived on the scene. I think I can tell when you're upset. Now spill the beans, gun nut." Kevin let out a sigh, Dex could be persistent, and he wouldn't let him be until he got an answer.

"It's Missy."

"What about her?"

"I, uh, well I um-" He sputtered out before Dex let out a small snicker.

"I'm just messing with ya! I know you got the hots for her! Hell, everybody does. Well, accept for Baxter and Missy, of course. Look bud, you have to tell here how ya feel. The more you don't, the worse you will feel."

"That's all fine and dandy, Dex." Said Kevin sternly, "But, she's with Bax, why would she leave him, the same guy she's been with for six years, and then come running to me? They're perfectly happy together, and I don't wanna get in the way of that." Dex let out a small chuckle.

"You will never know, my friend." He said placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "And trust me, things aren't always what they seem. There may be some trouble in paradise. Trust me, ninjas can see these things." With that Dex went to catch up with the rest of the team, leaving Kevin to ponder his words.

"_There may be some trouble in paradise?"_ He thought to himself, _"If Dex is right, then maybe there is hope!"_ Smiling due to newfound joy, Kevin quickly jogged to catch up with his team.

Cash strode quietly at the front of the pack, with Annalise, Rene, and the rest of his team following quietly in tow, with the exception of Marco carrying Lia on his back as if she were a small child, although compared to him, she pretty much was, her small five-four frame was dwarfed by his intimidating stature. Cash also spotted Missy and Baxter snuggling up to one another like two high school sweethearts, as well as Kevin and Dexter having a friendly chat at the tail end of the group. Feeling a nudge in his side, he glanced over to see Rene with a childish smirk on her face.

"Look at those two," she said pointing to Dex and Kevin, "How much to you wanna wager they're gay lovers?" She let out a high-pitched laughter, causing Cash to wince. He, along with the rest of his team, found her to be extremely pompous and annoying. She was cocky, uptight, and seemed to have it out for Dex. Her shrill laughter caused each member of Alpha team to wince.

"I don't make stupid accusations," Cash growled, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't either. They are good exterminators, as well ass good men. So please, keep your opinions and accusations to yourself." With a final glare, Cash stomped off, catching up with Annalise.

"When we are done here, I need to speak with you," He said while glancing back towards Rene, "Alone."

"I'll think about it." Was the short reply, "If you are nice." And with a small giggle, She stopped and waited for Rene to catch up with her. Cash shook his head, he sometimes wondered how she managed to run the city, but then he couldn't really see why she couldn't. She was smart, independent, competent of handing the most difficult of tasks, as well as being able to handle being a single mom of two kids, she was a very talented leader. But certain moments of immaturity led him to think otherwise some days. His thoughts were interrupted when Annalise's voice sang out.

"We're here!" The small mob of people soon stopped to see if this was the case, or yet another one of Annalise's pranks. Sure enough, it was true, and soon they were crowding the entrance, anxious to see what their genius friends had come up with this time.

* * *

Arriving at the bottom of the stairwell, the team was greeted by Haven City's top engineer/inventor/scientist, Dr. Powers.

"Good evening to you all!" He greeted in a cheery tone, with a slight accent, shaking each person's hand, "It is nice to see you all, come, we have much to show!" With that, he turned his back to the crowd and hurriedly walked his way to the dimly-lit laboratory.

The first thing the team noticed were what appeared to be grenades, but with slightly different shapes, and textures.

"What are these?" Asked Kevin as he casually tossed one into the air.

"Don't touch that!" Yelled the Doctor, grabbing frantically for the small object in Kevin's hands. "These are highly unstable explosives, prototypes. They are made with a poly-carbon shell that is not designed for carelessness, one wrong toss and we wont exist anymore, a developmental flaw yes, but we are working currently to fix it."

"That doesn't answer my question." Said Kevin in annoyance, "What are they?"

"Getting to that," Snapped a clearly agitated Powers. Holding the explosive tightly in his hand, strode to the rest of the explosives, calmly setting the bomb down. "The infected, though seemingly mindless, are rather complicated. Which is why we have dedicated small sessions of time to study them." Stepping to a large curtain, and gesturing to a few aides, he turned back to the team.

"What we have discovered," He continued, "Is that these creatures act solely upon primal instincts, and one of these instincts, is to follow a specific pheromone, which we have promptly named, NG1." The curtains were soon drawn open, revealing a dozen or so snarling zombies, clawing at the glass, hoping to break through to the all-you-can eat buffet.

"They look hungry." Noted a wary Marcus, stepping in front of Lia, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"We have not fed them in weeks," Answered the doctor, "So they may be slightly hungry. Anyway, the pheromone seems to distract them, from whatever goal they are pursuing. We found that early test subjects cannot withstand a massive amount of said pheromone, it acts a poison and overloading whatever functions they may have. Too little, and they will lose interest. But, with the right amount, coupled with some high-grade explosives, it can be beneficial to the Exterminators."

A small door slid open, as a NG1 bomb was thrown into the exhibit, causing all zombies to instantly turn and head towards the small explosive. Within a few moments, there was a large bang, and most of the team shielded their eyes. When all settled, the team was shocked to find the zombies scattered all over the room, in various pieces, with flesh hanging off the walls and ceilings, as well as limbs strewn across the floor.

"Hell Yeah!" Hollered Kevin from behind the back clapping his hands.

"Merde." Murmured Dex, "Carnage tels." Annalise quickly turned her head to avoid the grim sight, as well as keep her breakfast down, while Missy and Lia just grimaced, this was a common sight to a field Exterminator. The doctor chuckled at the teams reactions.

"Come," He said quietly, "There is much to see."

* * *

The team prepared to leave, they had seen many new gizmos and toys that day, ranging form pheromone bombs, to grappling gloves. None of the team left without seeing something seemingly made tailored to them, all except Dex.

As Dex prepared to leave with his team, He was stopped when Powers grabbed his arm.

"If you will be patient, Mister Bradley, we have something for you." Dex tilted his head slightly, then nodded, allowing the doctor to lead deep inside the lab. The doctor stopped Dex as he reached for a door handle, and opened the door.

Stepping inside, Dex saw nothing, except for a few cloths draped over various objects, confused, he turned over to the doctor.

"Why am I here Doc?" Powers did not respond, he only strode forward to a large table. Smiling, he then yanked off the cloth, revealing what appeared to be, various pieces of body armor.

"What am I looking at here, Doctor?"

"This Dexter," He smiled, "Is the pinnacle of body armor."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Monsieur Bradley, that we have re-developed cutting edge protection for our greatest protectors. This, is Gator Skin, named for the scale like components on the outside." Handing over "Gator Skin" gauntlets, he gave an nod, permitting Dexter to put them on his forearms.

"They're light," Noted Dexter.

"Much lighter than what you had, and much more protective as well." Dexter closed his hands into fists, then unclenched them, then rolled his wrists, and bent his arms.

"They seem pretty damn flexible, It feels as if that's my actual skin." Commented Dex. "How did you make these?"

"I didn't." Answered the Doctor. "We found them. They are made of an experimental multi-weave prototype fiber, with a special alloy coating painted overtop. In other words, it can and will deflect anything, from small blades, to bullets. We just made a few adjustments, and what you see here, is the final stage. We have, shin guards, greaves, chest pieces, shoulder pieces, as well as special inserts to allow you to fall from greater heights, and be able to absorb the impact." Dex just smiled in amazement.

"Thanks Doc." He beamed, "These are amazing, I owe you big time."

"Ne pense rien de lui, son compatriote." He said smiling.

"Je vous remercie, mon ami". The older man patted the ninja on his shoulder, and left Dexter to his thoughts.

* * *

Jada brushed aside a strand of hair from her face as she adjusted her seating position. Carefully setting her book aside, she eased herself back to her side. Reaching for her book, she let out a sigh. This one of the few times she could be in peace.

Her sudden peace was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Growling in frustration, she slid off her bed and stormed to the door.

"Who is it?" She hissed.

"Its Oroku." Came a deep voice from the other side. She immediately let out a sigh of relief and opened the door to greet her visitor, a large, yet muscular, man, with a shaved head, a scarred eye, and a warm smile.

"Good evening," Oroku said in a quiet voice, "little sister."

"The same to you, big brother." The two then embraced in a tender hug, with Oroku giving her a tight squeeze, hearing a squeak, he chuckled. Stepping back, Jada playfully punched her brother in the shoulder. Looking down at her, he smiled.

"Getting Stronger everyday."

"And you are getting uglier." Replied Jada with a slight giggle.

"Yes, but," He said in a low voice, "My young sister is turning into quite the little beauty." Jada blushed and turned from her brother, but frowned knowing what he would say next.

"You look just like mother." Instantly Jada turned back to her brother, and seeing the frown upon her face, Oroku instantly regretted saying it. "Jada, I'm sorry-" She raised a hand to cut him off.

"It's fine." She replied with a weak smile, "Thank you. Though I wish she was here." Turning away from him, she instantly her brothers strong arms wrapped around her, and she quickly brought her hands over his.

"I do too." He replied. "We all do." Jada instantly turned to her brother, with a suspicious look.

"That is not true." She said quietly. "Taino does not." Oroku let out a sigh. He knew where this conversation was heading.

"Yes," He answered, "He does. Though our brother doesn't show it, Taino misses mother very much. He just has his own way of…'Grieving'." Jada stared at him in disbelief. Oroku sighed again.

"Do not pass judgment on him, He is lost. A warrior in need of guidance. As his twin, and his older brother, we both have a duty to provide that guidance."

"He doesn't seem to want it." She growled. Taino was an arrogant, egotistical, shrewd little man, he was almost a spitting image of Kyro, and that was one thing Jada did not want in her family.

"Jada," Spoke her brother, causing her to turn back to face him, "We cannot allow our brother to continue down his current path, it is up to us to show him the true face of honor and bravery. We can-" he instantly stopped seeing the large bruise on his sisters face. He instantly gazed into her eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was noth-"

"Jada," He said sternly, "Where did you get that?" Jada felt tears well up in her eyes, she could not lie to her brother.

"Kyro…" She said fighting tears. Instantly, her brothers face went from a look of worry, to fury.

"How dare he," He said through clenched teeth. "I will tear him apart!"

"No, no, no, Oroku!" Pleaded Jada, "Please don't!"

"Why" He growled, "Do you like being tortured like this?!" He took a threatening step toward her, but didn't raise his hand.

"No, it's just…"

"Just what?" He growled, taking another step.

"Forgive me brother," She began, "But you cannot beat him." Oroku's anger was replaced by shock.

"You doubt my skill?" He questioned.

"NO, no, no!" Answered Jada, "Not at all. it's just that he has been training for much longer than us, and he has The Master behind him. Oroku, you could be banished for attempting such a feat, and killed if you fail!"

"I don't care. I will not sit idly by while my little sister is tortured like this!" He growled. "Especially by that bastard Kyro." Jada looked him in the eyes, her silver orbs meeting his brown, tears streaming down her face.

"What would I do without you here?" She sobbed. Oroku's gaze softened, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, attempting to calm her down, and was about to soothe her when a harsh voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What's going on here?" The siblings looked back to see a man behind them, clad in a grey and red hooded sweatshirt, and a light grey mask, gazing back at them.

"I said," He snapped, "What is going on here?" Turning to his sister, Oroku sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, Taino." Taino stepped closer, scoffing in disbelief.

"I doubt it. Our dear sister is in tears, and you are trying to soothe her. Something happened. Tell me. Now." Oroku could feel anger bubbling inside him, where did this little Nezumi get this attitude? Taking a deep breath, and remembering to be patient with is little brother, Oroku looked back at his sibling.

"She misses mother." A lie. But it seemed that Taino had bought it, for now.

"Ah yes." Sighed Taino, "Mother." The faux sadness was evident, but Oroku was in no mood for that argument again. Gazing down at Jada, Taino noticed the bruise on her neck.

"Oh yes." He said coldly. "Kyro told me of your little, 'interaction', earlier. He assured me it was nothing but a mere accident."

"An accident!" Screeched Jada, rising from the floor to glare at her twin, who seemed unmoved by her sudden outburst, "He threw me against a wall, and choked me! How could you believe him? He is a liar, a monster, and a dishonorable little rat!" Taino's eyes flashed with anger as he stepped toward his sister.

"You will watch your tone, sister. Especially when speaking of the great lord Kyro. He is a saint, a martyr to our cause, and you condemn him? Shame on you. I should report your treason to The Master, and it is because you are my sister, that I wont. Fair warning Lovely Jada, It will do you good to show some respect where it is demanded." With that, the younger twin stormed out of the room while Jada burst into tears once more as Oroku wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"Someday," He whispered into her ear, "We will leave this place."

"When?" Was the tear filled reply.

"Soon."

"How soon?" Oroku looked down at his sister, who had her head buried into his chest, as tears drenched his shirt.

"I do not know." He replied, quietly, "I do not know."

* * *

**Oh, wow, Taino seems mean, eh? HA, hope you like it, and in case you are wondering, the things Dex say in this chapter are as follows, and in order:**

**"Shit"**

**"Such Carnage"**

**"Thank you very much, my friend."**

**And in case you are wondering what Doc. Poweres said:**

**"Think nothing of it, fellow countryman."**

**Well, hope ya enjoyed, till next time, IM OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so sorry that i took this long to post this, i really am :( I had some issues, and im over them, so expect me to continue on with this story. Its unofficial hiatus is now over, and i present to you, chappie eight!**

* * *

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut a knife as Dexter eyed the two men who sat before him, both watching Dexter with an unending gaze, waiting for him to make a move.

"So," Said the man to his right, "What will it be, Dexter?"

"Yes," Hissed the man on the left, "What will you do?" The two men leaned in closer, waiting for his reply.

Dexter, exhaling, gazed down at his hands, and smiled.

"I'll call." He smirked.

"Bold move amico." Chuckled Milo as he leaned back in his chair. "So, tell me mio amico. How have you been lately?"

"Not bad, Milo." Said Dex gazing over to his friend. "Considering today's mission nearly ended in failure."

"I see." Replied Milo gazing back down to his cards. He rarely asked how Dexter and co. did during their expeditions outside the city walls. It wasn't that he didn't care, he just believed what happened outside the walls, should stay out. It really wasn't his business what the exterminators did, they kept the city safe from the undead masses, so he had no room to complain. Milo's only concern was keeping his shops well maintained, and any man or woman who made it safe to do so was okay with him. Even if his moronic son had the brains of day old spaghetti.

"So Dexter," Said the man to Dex's left. "Do you have any special plans for the lady at home?" The man then licked his lips.

"Rori," Replied Dex with a stern gaze, "You're sick. Shut up. Don't make me hurt you like last time, do you recall that day? I know I do."

"As do I, mio amico!" Chuckled Milo as slapped his son on his back. "Ah, smile my boy, he is kidding, aren't you amico?"

"Mostly." Replied Dex, smirking beneath his mask. Across from the table, Rori shifted nervously, making Dex laugh at the portly man. All things considered, Dex liked Rori. Though he found him to be massively unintelligent, he was a good man, with a large heart, and belly. Rori and Milo looked massively alike, with the round bellies, short black hair, light stubble beneath their chins, and their uncanny love for homemade cigars. They had once tried to turn Dex into a smoker, but he found the things distasteful, and the mask made it very difficult to do so. All in all, Rori would make a fine mogul of Milo's empire when the man finally did pass. Milo, was in all senses, a beloved citizen of Haven. His kind heart and trustworthiness made him a father figure to most of his customers. Dex would often ask the man for advice whenever he felt at a lost.

"So," Smirked Rori, "Are you ready to lose that Kawasaki, amico?"

"Depends," Replied Dex, turning over his cards, watching the two men's expression turn from joy and amusement, to discouragement, "Are you two ready to hand those keys over?"

"Maledizione, lo ha fatto di nuovo!" Roared Rori.

"Ah Merda…" Chuckled Milo, as he and Rori both threw the key's to their bikes on the table.

"Adieu mes amis. Oh, merci pour les vélos, ils vont faire des ajouts sympas à ma collection." Said Dex, beaming beneath his mask. "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!"

* * *

"So Cash," Began Annalise, smiling playfully at Cash, "What did you wish to speak to me about." Cash remained silent, sliding a chair out beneath the desk and sitting down. After the lab, Cash had ridden with Annalise and her aide, Rene, to the Haven City Council building, where most of the politics were handled. Annalise's office overlooked the entire city, as did the Exterminators HQ, and The Garden, an apartment complex that all Exterminators called home, with the exception of Cash and Crowley, who had their own homes on the opposite side of town.

"Cash?" Questioned Annalise, waving her hand in his face.

"I want you to reinstate my active field agency status." He said abruptly, causing Annalise to recline in her seat slightly.

"Are you sure?" She replied in a serious tone, "You were quite insistent about the details, you wanted a more peaceful desk job."

"Yes," Replied Cash coolly. "I am sure. Ana, I'm suffocating, I-I-I can't stay in that office. I'm not cut out to be a desk jockey. I need to be out their with my team. Yeah, I wanted more peace and quiet after the gate incident, but, I wasn't meant to sit behind a desk and give orders. A member of my team nearly died today, and a good pilot nearly lost his life as well. If my team goes down, I do too."

"Yes," Said Annalise quietly, "I heard about Kev and Rick. But they are okay, Rick is recovering in the hospital, and Kev seemed fine."

"Doesn't matter." Said Cash quietly, "I won't allow my guys to die. They're good men and women."

"I see what you are saying Cash," Replied Annalise, "But we are in the middle of a wasteland, filled with mindless freaks, undead and alive, who want to tear us apart. People will die. You can't allow yourself to take all responsibility for them, the guilt you would feel would literally kill you."

"I can." Growled Cash, "And I have. I've given this a lot of though Ana. Now will you do me this favor, or not?"

"I don't wanna." She said quietly, "But, I can see I can't talk you out of it. Consider it done, hon." Annalise rose, offering her hand, which Cash accepted.

"Thank you Ana." He said with a smile.

"No problem, Sir." Replied Annalise, saluting Cash, who repeated the action before taking his leave.

"Stubborn ass." Smirked Annalise as she sat back down, sifting through papers strewn upon her desk. She was the first to heckle her children about cleanliness, yet she was so messy herself.

"_I am sooo hypocritical."_ She thought with a grin, before her eyes caught sight of a file she had long since forgotten.

"_The Gate Incident."_ She thought sadly. The Gate Incident was the biggest tragedy to ever occur in Haven's walls.

As it's name suggested, it involved Haven's main gates, which three years ago, mysteriously malfunctioned, opening and releasing wave after wave of the undead masses into the city. The exterminators fought valiantly, but soon, they too were overwhelmed. The entire situation was only quelled when half the city was shut off from the rest, do to emergency measures. Many died. It was a truly dark day. It caused Annalise to blame herself, and for weeks she was in a deep state of depression, and thought about exiling herself from the city. But, her children, Cash, and Rene caused her to rethink her decision, as well as Shiro.

Shiro, that was a name that brought back many memories. He was Dex's teacher, and adoptive father. Shiro had found Dex ten years ago, when he still lived with an abusive step-father, and began to teach him the ancient art of ninjitsu, helping to channel the young boy's rage into something more useful, thus turning him into the man he is today. Dex often talks about him, and how he saved him from a life filled with nothing but despair and pain. He was a good man. Unfortunately, he died during a mission outside the walls two years ago, a tale that Dex still was vague over. None would pry however, these were dark times, and many loved ones were lost. One way or another.

Sighing, Annalise placed the folder within her desk, and continued to re-organize her office.

* * *

Dexter made the slow climb up the stairs to his apartment on the fifteenth floor. He normally chose the stairs over the elevator, for two reasons. One, he didn't trust them. They could malfunction, or worse, fall. Two, he preferred the exercise. Only on days when he was truly exhausted, would he even dare to contemplate the elevator, but he never chose so. He was stubborn that way.

Finally reaching his door, he fumbled through the pockets of his cargo pants, looking for his key.

"No, those are Rori's, check that, MY keys," He said to himself with a chuckle, "Ah, here they are." Dexter then opened the door to his home, strolling to the kitchen and tossing his newly earned keys on the counter, as well as his bag, as he flipped on the light switch, illuminating the three room apartment. It was a nice home, two bedrooms, a full bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room with a view over the city. Dexter found it humorous, considering he was a Seigei No Tenshi, or an Angel of Justice in English. He would gaze out the window, thinking to himself how much of a guardian angel he was to the city, as well as many other exterminators. He wasn't motivated by material gains, but he had to admit, the apartment was amazing. Though he would've been happy with a ground floor room, but he digressed.

"God I am hungry." He muttered to himself as he wandered over to his fridge, "Let's see….ah, here we go." Dex quickly assembled his meal, a small PBnJ, and sat down upon his table, but before he took a bite, he noticed something odd.

"_Something is off…" _He thought to himself. _"Oh, yeah."_

"Sadie?" He called out behind him, "Ya there babe?" he quickly stood up, walking to his room to investigate "Sadie's" tardiness. Opening the door, he slowly readied his small blade, but before he could act, he was tackled to the ground by an unseen attacker.

Shaking the cobwebs from his head, he gazed upwards at the light blue eyes staring down at him, however, he soon smelled the rancid breath he had come to recognize and love. It was dog breath. Pit Bull breath to be exact.

"Sadie," Began Dexter, pushing the pit bull off of him. "You big goof." Sadie quickly got back up wagging her tail, happy her master was home. The dog sat down, and raised her paw, a trick Dexter had taught her the day he met her. Dexter leaned close, rubbing the dog's forehead, and shaking her paw before kissing the dog's forehead.

"Are ya hungry baby?" He asked the Pit, who barked as If to say yes. "Okay, okay, okay. God, you are so pushy." Standing up, Dex made his way to her bowl, filling it with bread crusts, dog food, and pieces of a chicken breast from his fridge. Sadie immediately began to choke down the scraps.

"Sloppy." Remarked Dexter, observing his dog. Dex had found Sadie a year ago, and the two were almost inseparable, she was his baby. Even though the dog had to be at least three years old, he always saw her as a playful pup. She acted as a guard when not Dexter was not home, with her fearsome looks, and intimidating growl. But Sadie was far from an attack dog, instead she was most likely Haven's sweetest resident, making friends with whoever she met. Dexter often thought about how hard life would be without her, and vowed to never let something happen to her, even though the dog depended upon him for so much, Dexter depended on her for so much more.

A sudden movement behind him broke Dexter free from his thoughts, gripping his blade, spinning around, and holding it to a masked and hooded intruder.

"If you wanted to kill me," Hissed Dex, "You shoulda been faster."

"If I wanted to kill you," Snarled the intruder, "I could've done so without making a noise. You would've never seen me coming."

"Doubtful." Quipped Dex, "Do you know who you are dealing with? Ep, Don't even answer that. Why are you here then?"

"I know who you are Dexter Bradley." Seethed the intruder, "Release the blade, and I will tell you all you want to know." Hesitantly, Dex lowered his blade, and released his captive.

"Talk." He growled.

"As promised." said the intruder, who now in retrospective, bore a striking resemblance to Dex, only a few inches taller, and slightly more muscular, a blue and grey hooded sweatshirt, a dark blue mask, and he spoke with a Japanese accent. "I am an ally to you and your friends. I come here to warn you of an impending doom in the form of YOUR past. You must prepare."

"In case you don't get it," Sad Dexter, smirking beneath his mask, "I can handle myself."

"I have no doubts about that." Replied the stranger, "But you have no idea what is coming. Please, heed my warning."

"I see what you are saying. Thanks." Replied Dexter, "I guess. Why do you do this?"

"I need your help."

"There's always a catch." Sighed Dexter, "What do you need?"

"I can't say now, but," Spoke the Stranger, "I will call upon you when I need you. Can I count upon your aide?" The stranger offered his hand.

"You can." Said Dexter shaking his hand, however, he soon began to feel weary, tearing his hand away from the stranger, he observed a small puncture wound in his palm, before slowly collapsing to the floor.

"It's a small poison." Said a distorted voice, probably the Strangers, "it will cause temporary paralysis, it will wear off in a few hours, I apologize, but I need my secrecy. I truly appreciate your help, we both do."

The last thing Dexter saw before losing consciousness was a dark form stepping over him.

* * *

**HA! Cliffhanger!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Heres another for ya's. Sorry, no action. Just some filler stuff. And some Marco/Lia Fluff. I feel i haven't really introduced those guys enough, so I gave them a bigger role, albeit not that much bigger, for this chapter. In the next chapter, I will try to bring more depth to Cash, his wife and kids, and of course, the asshole, Crowley. Maybe afterwards we will see a different side of him, or will i just make him seem like an even bigger douche? BAHAHAHAHA! I WILL NOT SAY YET!**

* * *

Missy silently cursed as she dropped her brush on the floor. It had been six hours since Alpha Team had returned home, and she had just finished showering. Baxter had fallen asleep on the couch, and had not woken since their arrival to their apartment in the complex, The Garden. Their dwelling was a small one, with one bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living area. Silently teasing herself, Missy returned to her reflection in the mirror, studying her appearance.

"_Hair up, or down?" _She asked herself, running her fingers through her shoulder length blonde-hair before crossing her arms, biting her lip and staring at the reflection. _"Hmm. I wonder."_ Missy felt her eyes wander down to the counter, seeing the box of red-hair dye she had found during a past incursion outside the walls. Soon, she felt herself reach down for the box, but sudden groan caused her to rescind her hand.

Another groan caused Missy to poke her head out of the bathroom, to see Baxter stirring. Smiling, she tiptoed her way to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up sleepy-head." She cooed, causing his eyelids to flutter.

"You smell nice.." He grumbled.

"I just got out of the shower," She said smiling, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"It'd been nicer if I could get back to it…" He grumbled once more, turning himself so his back faced his girlfriend. He was moments away from drifting to sleep, when he felt a quick kick land in his back.

"Ass." Smirked Missy.

"Look who's talking." He muttered as he slowly sat up.

"Why don't you come lay down with me in our room?" Missy asked Playfully.

"So, let me get this straight." Baxter replied sternly. "You took a shower, got dressed, woke me up, just to get me to lay down in a bed with you? Solid logic babe."

"One of us has to be the brains." Cooed Missy with a smile. "Besides, wouldn't you be more comfortable in an actual bed, not a couch?"

"I was fine where I was at." He growled before storming off to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Asked Missy.

"To take a shit…" Was the reply from inside the bathroom, "Then a shower…not necessarily in that order." Missy rolled her eyes as the door slammed shut. That was Baxter. So grouchy at times.

"Oh well." Said Missy quietly, as her comm went off. "Who could this be? Hello?"

"Aye!" Was the reply from the other end.

"Kevin." Answered Missy.

"Sorry to bother you," Began Kevin, "But have you heard from Dex? He isn't answering me, and Cash wants to see him."

"No," Answered Missy, "I haven't. Why does Cash need him?"

"Miss," Replied Kevin, "Do you really think Cash would tell me anything?"

"No." Smirked Missy. "Well, you know Dex, he could be out running the rooftops again."

"Yeah, true." Was the reply. "So, what's up?"

"Ugh, nothing." Sighed Missy. "Bax passed out on the couch when we got home, and he's being grouchy again. Ugh, it seems like he's always got a bug up his ass."

"I bet that'd be uncomfortable." Snickered Baxter.

"Smartass." Chuckled Missy. "So what're you up to Mr. Conrad?"

"Not much Ms. Williams." Said Kevin chuckling, "Just got done at the range. Was on my way back home when Cash stopped me. And well, here I am."

"You spend too much time at that gun range." Smirked Missy.

"The marksman must hone his trade, love." Laughed Kevin. "Besides, not much else to do. Could Train with Dex, but he's unavailable. And well, I stink like a three month old corpse."

"Ewwww…" Groaned Missy. "Maybe you could find something new to do? Like, I don't know, ride a bike, work out with Marco?"

"I'm strong, but I'm not superhuman." Said Kevin, "Have you seen the size of the weights he lifts? Dude's a monster. Plus, bikes aren't my style."

"I see." Chuckled Missy. "What if you trained with me?"

"In what?"

"Everything. Hand-to-hand, medicine, the basics." She replied.

"I'll leave the medic stuff to you." Replied Kevin, "And hand-to-hand? You sure you want some of this?"

"Oh Definitely." Smirked Missy.

"You know I train with Dex too, right?" Asked Kevin.

"Yes. But you're big and slow."

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Asked Kevin with fake seriousness.

"You bet." Replied Missy. "I bet you won't last three minutes with me."

"Oh really?" Smiled Kevin at the end of the line. "Three minutes does seem kinda testy, but my rep would be ruined if I didn't except."

"No one has to know," Mused Missy, "You can still back out anytime dear."

"Never." Was the reply.

"Then it's settled." Said Missy, "You and me, The Dojo, three o' clock Friday."

"Deal." Was Kevin's reply, "See ya there doll. Oh, and don't forget, bring a couple ice packs, gonna get a little rough in that ring."

"For you maybe." Mused Missy as the other end went dead. "I'ma gonna make you eat those words Kev, just you wait."

* * *

Dexter was falling. He didn't know where he was, or how he came to be in this situation. He just knew he was tumbling through the air, with no end in sight. The strange part of it all was, he wasn't scared. He felt calm, content, as if ready for his inevitable fate. He did however, struggle to stop the relentless tumbling, he felt slightly nauseous. Aside from that, he felt fine.

Soon, he managed to twist himself into a spread eagle position, arms wide open, legs shoulder-width apart, and face towards the ground, if there was such a thing. Every so often, he would breath in, an easy task to do, and would exhale, perhaps this was his end, perhaps it was his time.

"_If this is to be my end,"_ He thought, _"What shall I leave behind? Sadie will most likely live with Kevin, If Missy could convince Baxter to allow it. Cash would most likely promote Missy as well, and welcome a new member to the team to fill in the void I'd leave, but I don't blame him. People die each and every day, I am no different from the next man or woman in this world. I would hope he would come to my funeral, at least. Hell, I would settle for old scarface, or Crowley as he prefers. Heh, I bet he would have a smile on his face too. Ah well, to hell with him. All my weapons, I guess they would be split between Kev and Missy, my home, would most likely be left alone. Marco and Lia, they would probably be sad. I don't think I have much to offer either of them, sadly. I guess I regret not knowing them better, Kevin is on good terms with them, I suppose he can hype me up till the world ends. Ha, Kev, my best friend. I still have much to teach him, Missy too. It pains me to think I am leaving them the same way Shiro did me. Shiro! God I hadn't thought of him! Perhaps, I may see him again. And maybe he and I can run the rooftops of heaven as we once did in Haven, I have so many questions to ask him, so, so, so many. Hell, I bet I will even get to meet some of my Seigei No Tenshi ancestors, maybe even Kyro Yamamoto himself. That would-"_

Dexter's thoughts were interrupted as he came to a complete stop. Opening his eyes, he realized he was just floating.

"What in the hell?" He said aloud. The sound of a dog whining caught him off guard. "Sadie?" And with that, Dexter felt himself being pulled from the strange world he was immersed in, and back upon his kitchen floor.

"'On ova bith…" He slurred. "I 'az drugged…this is tothal bullthit…" Slowly, Dexter placed one hand on the ground, attempting to push himself off the ground, but to no luck, as he soon crashed upon the floor, only for Sadie to press her muzzle to his face, and slowly lick his mask, attempting to help him stand. Groaning, Dexter attempted once more, this time he propped himself upon his counter, then slowly massaged his dog's forehead.

"'ood Dog…" He panted, than shaking the cobwebs out of his head, he slowly rose to his feet. He then gazed to his clock. Ten in the morning.

"_Twelve hours?"_ He thought to himself. _"Fuck."_

Soon he stumbled over to his couch. He was dizzy, his vision had blurred, and his world seemed to be spinning. He slowly sat upon the back of the couch, placing his head in hands, closing his eyes tight, and taking deep breaths.

Soon, his vision returned to normal, and his living room was more viewable. He still bore a splitting headache, and soon resolved to staggering his way to his bathroom, reaching inside his medicine cabinet, pulling out some aspirin. He then stumbled to his fridge, pulling out a jug of water, removing his mask, with no ease what so ever, then placing the pills in his mouth, and chugging the liquid, drowning the pills until the jug was half empty, he was about to take another drink, before there was a knocking at his door.

Placing his mask back upon his face, then the jug back into the fridge, he then hastily made his way to the door, opening it slowly.

"Cash?" Answered Dex, eyeing the man in front of him.

"Why haven't you answered your comm?" Cash asked in a harsh tone.

"I've been unconscious." Replied Dex. Not a lie, but not the whole truth either.

"I see." Shot back Cash, noticing Dex's wobbly posture. "Rough night?"

"You could say that." Replied Dexter, standing aside, gesturing for Cash to enter.

"No thank you," Spoke Dex's commanding officer. "Just be at the HQ by about three today."

"Can do boss." Quipped Dex as his superior turned to leave.

"Oh and Dex," Spoke Cash.

"Yesss?"

"Clean yourself up."

* * *

Marco rolled over in his bed, reaching over to a sleeping Lia, sliding his large hand through the small crevice between her arm and side, then followed up with his even larger and muscular arm, before wrapping his arm fully around her belly, dragging his lover closer to him. Earning him a groan.

"Dammit Marco…" Growled Lia. Marco laughed.

"Morning beautiful." He cooed in her ear. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great, Never better," She groaned. "Now if you don't mind, I would love to go back to doing that. Sleeping."

"Oh come on babe." Chuckled Marco, "It's Ten in the morning. Shouldn't you be up?"

"Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda love." She growled. "What else would we do anyways?" She immediately regretted asking.

"Well," Began Marco. "Seeing as you're semi-nude, and I am, wait." Lia then heard the rustling of covers, and Marco's knee bump her thigh.

"I am completely nude." He said as a pair of boxers went sailing over Lia's head.

"Damn you." Murmured Lia as she turned to face her lover, who in turn had his gaze locked with hers.

"You know you can't resist the face." He said raising an eyebrow, pulling his lips into a small smirk, causing her to groan.

"Oh for Christ sake." She moaned as she climbed atop his large chest, placing her lips to his, her hands upon his well defined pectorals, with his hands slowly massaging her back, bringing her closer and closer to him.

As Marco fiddled with Lia's bra, his comm unit went off on the end-table beside the bed. Swearing to himself, Marco reached for the small radio.

"Hello?" He grumbled.

"Marco, It's Cash." Was the reply.

"Shit," Groaned Marco. "What do you need sir?"

"I need You and Lia at HQ STAT."

"Ah, really sir?" Whined Marco, "We were just in the middle of-"

"NOW, Marco." Came the stern reply.

"Yes….sir.." Groaned Marco as the line went dead.

"Oh well, shucks." Teased Lia resting her head upon Marco's chest. "Guess we gotta go." With that, Lia crawled off the much larger man, and strode to the bathroom, where Marco soon heard the sound of a shower running.

"_Dammit" _Thought Marco. _"Every time!"_

"Oh Mark?" Said Lia, with a playful expression as she turned, closing the door behind her.

"_Well HELLO!"_ Thought Marco. Maybe the morning was still salvageable.

* * *

**There ya go! Did ya like? Sorry if the ending isn't that well, i didn't know where to end it, so i chose that. Hope ya liked it, and if any have good advice or tips, comment, or PM me. I'm always interested in your feedback, if it's negative, please be gentle. I'm still learning.**

**Till Next time,**

**Chayse_man **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**HEYA guys! I'm back! Here's another for ya, hope ya like!**

**I own nothing but the setting and my characters!**

* * *

Cash opened climbed out the door of the faded red jeep, carefully closing the door so as to not wake anyone within earshot, mainly, his family, who were still sleeping. He stepped to the two story duplex he, his wife, and two children called home, fumbling with the keys until he found the right one. He popped the key into the lock and twisting it, once he heard the "click", he pushed the door open and walked inside. Cash then gently closed the doors, kicked off his shoes, and made his way upstairs to where his children slept.

The duplex, was designed to have two houses aside one another, with two bedrooms (one in the top floor, one in the bottom), a kitchen (in the bottom story), and a bathroom in each. Cash's children both slept upstairs, while he and his wife slept in a room downstairs, using the extra as a spare.

Cash silently tip-toed up the stairs, peering into the first room to his left, the bedroom of his five-year-old son, Alex. Alex was sleeping soundly, covering up in his old super-monkey blanket, which matched the rest of his room, filled with superhero posters, toys, and books. Cash smiled and shook his head. Alex looked up to his father, and often called him a superhero in himself. Cash slowly crept inside the room, grabbing the blanket and pulling it closer to Alex's chin. As if on cue, the young boy quickly nestled deeper into the covers. Cash chuckled to himself before reaching down and placing a kiss upon his son's forehead, then carefully backing out of the room.

The next room Cash entered, was his daughter's, six-year-old Delaney. Delaney, unlike Alex, was not very typical. She was a tom-boy, with numerous bug collections, animal posters, and various objects strew about her room. Cash smiled before tip-toeing over to her, kissing her forehead, then leaving the room.

Cash crept down the stairs, heading to his next destination. He and his wife's room. He quietly slinked through the narrow hallway, passing various pictures upon the walls, before coming to an open door. His room.

He expected to see the covered, sleeping form of his wife, but was shocked to see an empty space on the bed. Curious, he ventured further into the room.

"Heather?" He called, with no answer. Cash then left the room, venturing into the living room, where Heather could be seen reading a book from the small library stationed within. She wasn't there either.

"_Where the hell is she?"_ Cash thought to himself. A feeling of being watched caused Cash to turn around to the image of his wife standing behind him. She was short, about five-two, with shoulder length brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. Ten years of marriage, and the woman still scared Cash.

"Do you have to make so much noise?" Asked the small women, placing her hands on her hips before bumping past Cash.

"Sorry." Replied Cash half-heartedly. "Wasn't thinking."

"Obviously." Chuckled his wife. "Why are you stomping around looking form me?" As if to answer, Cash strode forward, wrapping his arms around his wife, hoisting her into the air, before bringing his lips to hers.

"Because I was." He replied with a smirk.

"Well then…." Said Heather dreamily.

"Plus I have something I need to tell you." Added Cash, allowing his wife to stand on the ground, then running a hand through his hair.

"Okay," She said sitting down. "Sit down and tell me." Cash did as he was told, placing his head in his hands.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it." He began, "I asked Annalise to re-instate my active field agent status." Heather said nothing for a moment, she just stared before speaking.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered. "Why?"

"Heather," Began Cash. "I can't stand the whole office job. I gave it a shot, and for awhile it wasn't so bad. The fact that I didn't come home with fresh wounds was always a plus, and I had an easy view over the city, so I could see everything. But, it got old. Heather, I miss the thrill of being out there with my team, I miss commanding them in person, not over a radio. I can't take that room anymore."

"But Cash…" Said his wife, tears forming in her eyes, "You nearly died! The gate incident? Remember?" For a moment, Cash's eyes flashed with anger, then cleared.

"Yes…I do." Replied Cash. "I sent my team out recently, Kevin nearly died. I sent him in unprepared because I couldn't let Crowley handle his task alone. I sent the wrong men. I should've gone with Crowley, Dex should've gone with Kevin. Kevin nearly died because of me. I won't let that happen again."

"But Kev didn't die." Began Heather, moving closer to Cash. "He made it out. Your whole team did!"

"But what if they hadn't?" Asked Cash, standing up. "I put my team at risk because of my poor judgment, all that time in that office has softened me. I need to be out there with my team. They need me."

"Well what about your family?" Said Heather, standing up as well. "What am I going to tell Alex and Delaney? That their father wants to go fight monsters again, because he's bored? That he wants to put his life in danger again?"

"And what if I stay here?" Snapped Cash, looking his wife in the eyes. "What if I keep making bad calls? Heather, my team is going to die! They are the best of our defense force, I won't let them die. What's better, to stay and hide, or go and fight?"

"What's better Cash?" Snapped Heather, "Stay here and come home to your family, or go out and die out there, leaving me, and your children behind?"

"I'm barely here as it is!" Said Cash with slight regret.

"But at least you're here!" Whispered Heather, drawing herself closer to her husband. "Cash, Alex and Delaney look up to and love you, just as much as me! Do you even know what it was like to know you've left, and that you may never come back? What it felt like to hear that the gates had been breached, and that you weren't here to protect us?"

"If I'm out there," Began Cash, "I can stop all the people who would cause that to happen. I can stop a tragedy before it even occurs. Heather, I'm sorry, but my decision is made. I'm heading out with my team on their next job."

"And when is that?" Asked Heather, lip trembling.

"We meet to finalize plans soon." Replied Cash. "But Heather, I promise, I will be home." Heather nodded, and made her way out of the room. Cash began to follow, but Heather raised a hand, stopping him.

"I need to be left alone now Cash." Cash nodded, and watched as his wife left, to their room most likely. Sighing, Cash shook his head, and glanced at his watch. Ten-fifteen.

"_Shit. Better go talk to Crowley."_ Thought Cash as he strode for the door, exiting the house and making his way to his Jeep. Climbing in, Cash noticed a picture on his dashboard. It was of him and his wife, holding their children. Everyone was wearing a large smile upon their face. Cash smiled and shook his head.

"_I promise you Heather, I will make it back."_

* * *

Crowley gasped as he quickly rose from bed, grasping his shoulder, and soaked in sweat.

"_Another nightmare…"_ He thought bitterly. Grumbling, he rose to his feet, and made his way into his bathroom, opening up the mirror cabinet, and grabbing a bottle of Ibuprofen. Crowley popped two into his mouth before turning on the faucet and filling up a small cup, then drinking the water. Sighing, Crowley ran a hand through his hair and closed the cabinet door, before staring into his reflection. It had been twelve years since the accident that disfigured Crowley's face, when he was a marine stationed in Pakistan. He ran a trembling hand across his scarred face. He could feel the four scars that marked the entire left side of his face, one crossing his eye, which had been disfigured as well, turning it pure white, then there were the three others, one across the bridge of his nose, a scar running from just below his temple, to the middle of his cheek. The other began under his eye, and crossed his lip. Crowley hung his head low, placing his hands upon the sink. He dreamed of that day every night, and thought about it every day. How he failed.

_The humvees made their way down the old dirt road, as their passengers restlessly shared stories of their hometowns, lovers, families, and plain old experiences. All except for one._

_Corporal Chance Crowley sat in the back of the first vehicle, while his comrades each told stories. He just stared outside the window, a blank expression painted on his face._

"_Hey, Chance!" Said a voice, snapping him out of his trance, making him turn to his comrades._

"_What's up Collins?" He asked calmly. _

"_Why you so quiet man?" Asked Collins, "You ain't got nothing to share?"_

"_Not really." Chuckled Chance. "Not much to share."_

"_Wait," Began Collins, "You don't have a girl? A family? Nothing on your hometown?"_

"_No, no, and oh god no." Laughed Chance._

"_Aw," Smiled Collins, "You lame man." Chance laughed and waved a hand at the man, shaking his head._

"_What about you then Collins?"_

"_Oh me?" Asked Collins, pointing a finger to himself, "Oh I got stories to tell for years brother."_

"_Really?" Asked Crowley leaning forward. "Do tell."_

"_Well back home," Began Collins, "I got this girl, Tammi Lee, oh man. She is one smoking babe, brother."_

"_Really?" Repeated Crowley, leaning closer. "Tell me more."_

"_I'm tellin ya man," Began Collins, "Sweetest smile, with the prettiest blue eyes. Long black and curly hair. Plus, she's got a huge rack, with a slamming ass and set of legs. Tellin ya, she is one hell of a girl. I'm gonna marry that sweet thing when I get home. That's my Tammi Lee."_

"_Sounds beautiful." Remarked Crowley. "One question though."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Is this girl made out of plastic?"_

"_What do ya mean?" Asked Collins. Crowley leaned closer, signaling for Collins to do the same._

"_I mean," He began, looking at the vehicles other occupants, "I mean, when you're done with her, do ya deflate her, fold her up, and stuff her under your mattress so your momma doesn't see her?" Instantly the whole vehicle erupted in laughter, with Collins jokingly shoving Chance back into his seat._

"_Asshole." Smirked Collins._

"_So I'm told." Stated Chance with a smile._

"_You know," Began Collins, "I have half a mind to come over there and make ya eat them words for what ya just said bout my Tammi Lee."_

_Chanced laughed._

"_I'm serious man-" The young marine was cut off as the humvee was rocked with an unseen force. The men instantly shouted out in shock, pain, and anger as the humvee toppled over on its rood. _

_Unbuckling himself, Chance grabbed his assault rifle, crashing down. Outside, he could hear the commotion of gunfire, shouts of pain, and orders being shouted over the violent barrage of bullets. Focusing, Chance kicked the door to the humvee open, and crawled out._

"_Form Up!" Yelled a fellow soldier across from him. Instantly, Crowley rolled to the front of the vehicle, taking cover behind it's front end, peeking around and firing a few rounds towards an unseen enemy._

"_Chance!" Shouted someone form inside the Humvee, causing Chance to roll back over to where he exited. Looking inside, he was shocked to see that two of his comrades had not survived, or had not appeared to have survived the initial attack._

"_Right here!" Shouted a voice. Collins._

"_Collins!" Shouted Chance, "You okay man?!"_

"_I'm hurt but still okay to fight!" Was the reply._

"_So you can move then?" Asked Chance. Crawling inside the downed Humvee._

"_Pretty sure." With that, Chance then unbuckled his friend form his seat, and the duo slowly crawled out of the wreckage._

"_You two!" Shouted another marine. _

"_Yes, Sir!" shouted the two together._

"_All right," He said, stepping closer, "Crowley, you take the front of that humvee there, and Collins take the back of this one. Now move!" The tow men quickly sprang into action. Chance moved to the front of the first humvee, laying down fire against the enemy, while Collins did the same from his angle, until the two heard their superior scream out in pain, before turning to see him dead on the ground._

"_Shit, Collins!" Shouted Chance._

"_Yeah?" Shouted back Collins._

"_We need to radio for back-up!" Collins nodded, before climbing inot the downed humvee, and attempting to activate the radio. Unbeknownst to Chance, an enemy approached him from behind, striking him in the back of the head, dropping Chance. However, before the assailant could attakc again, Chance delivered a devastating kick to his gut, causing him to drop his weapon, a Spaz-12. _

_Chance grabbed the weapon, rolled out of harms way, then fired a shell into the assailants chest, killing him. Chance then rolled over, rising to one knee, as something came into his line of sight. A grenade, and it was right next to Collin's humvee. Chance charged forward._

"_Collins-" He was cut off as a sharp pain erupted on the left side of his face, and the humvee was also in flames. Chance landed with a sharp thud onto the hard ground._

"_I'm sorry Collins…" He said before blacking out._

_Chance awoke with a start. _

"_Where am I?" He thought. The last thing he remembered was the trip on the dirt road, he and Collins' joking, then there was the attack. Soon, it all flooded back to him, the death of his comrades, the grenade, the pain._

_Instinctively, Chance placed a hand to his face, and gasped when he felt the large scars, now permanently seared into his flesh. Quickly he rose to his feet, and hobbled his way into the bathroom, gazing upon his newly scarred face, and his now pure white left eye._

"_Oh my god…" He said to himself. "Collins! He shouted, tearing out of the bathroom, checking his room for his friend, but he was nowhere near. Then he remembered the rest of the incident, of how Collins' humvee had blown up, with him in it. Chance then felt himself fall into a nearby chair, slumping his shoulders._

"_I failed…" He said to himself. "I'm so sorry Collins." Chance then placed his head in his hands._

"_Corporal Crowley?" Said a stern voice. Chance quickly rose to his feet, seeing in front of him a man dressed in a full military suit. This man was clearly his superior, so he quickly saluted._

"_Corporal Chance Crowley, Sir!" _

"_At ease marine." Said the man, causing Chance to relax. "How are you feeling son?" _

"_Like shit, Sir." Replied Chance. The man laughed._

"_I'd imagine so. Says here you took a grenade blast to the face, got a concussion, nearly bled out, and you still stand before me. How is that?"_

"_Tough to kill, Sir."_

"_That's for sure." Said the man. "I'm Lieutenant Cash. I'd like to talk to you about the attack if that's okay."_

"_Fine with me sir." Said Chance. "But if I may ask, Sir. Was I the only survivor?" The Lieutenant had a grim look upon his face._

"_I'm afraid so. The bodies of your fellow comrades were not found. I'm sorry. Chance, I truly am." Chance slowly placed a hand on his scars, before looking at the Lieutenant._

"_Don't be." He said in monotone. "And please, call me Crowley."_

* * *

Crowley quickly snapped back into reality as his comm buzzed.

"Hello?" He said gruffly, after placing it into his ear.

"Crowley?" Said Cash on the other end.

"Sir." Answered Crowley.

"I need you to head over to HQ soon. We have to talk."

"Yes sir."

"Until then," Said Cash, "I want you to relax. I'm gonna need you fully prepared."

"I'm always prepared sir." Retorted Crowley, to which Cash laughed in reply.

"I'm glad to hear it." With that, the line went dead, and Crowley placed his comm on the sink before running his hand across his face once more.

Crowley left the bathroom after gazing into the mirror one last time, and turning the light off.

* * *

**Yo! Did ya'll like? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and i really hope you do too. Any suggestions or questions, P.M. me, anyways, till next time, **

**Chayse_Man**


End file.
